Harry Potter and the Path to Power
by The Kaiju Bahamut
Summary: Laying unconscious in the hospital wing after encountering Voldemort at the end of first year, Harry is offered a way to kill the time. His mind in the body of a powerful warrior in another world. Taking the opportunity, Harry has no idea just what sort of adventure he has started and now the Path to Power lays before him.
1. Chapter 1

"Uhg, did anyone get the number of that truck," young Harry Potter asked as his eyes blinked open to stare at the starch white ceiling above his head. With a jolt he bolted upright, twisting his head to the left and then to the right in search of the shade that had attacked him only to find nothing, absolutely nothing. A white void spread out in front of him as far as his eye could bright emerald eyes could see. He could only stare in amazement as he climbed to his feet and realized that he was seemingly standing on thin air, the white void dropping beneath him just as far as it stretched around and above him.

"My apologies, young Harry, but it was no truck that struck you," a calming voice spoke from nearby. Harry spun around to see someone standing behind him who had not been there before. She was tall with pale blue skin and long white hair that fell down her back in a ponytail while her bangs were combed to the side of her face and hung to her waist. She was wearing a dress that started off red at her buttoned collar before opening to across her chest and closing again, forming a shape like a tie and turning black as it fanned out around her legs. Black gloves covered her arms from her biceps to her fingertips and a black staff was clutched in her left hand and was topped with a black swirling orb. "You are currently unconscious in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, but your mind is free to roam and has brought you here."

Harry looked around in confusion. So he was in some sort of coma back at Hogwarts and his mind was wandering. Did that mean that all this was in his head? If that was true then he could change the boring white void couldn't he? Almost on cue the white void began to change as the Great Hall of Hogwarts formed around them, though the floor and walls now showed into the depths of space as stars and galaxies twinkled at the pair standing in the middle of the room. The tables and chairs were made of glittering purple crystals and the ceiling showed through to a bright universe filled with planets and a long stone road that he couldn't see the beginning or ending too.

"Most impressive," the woman said as she walked along the tables and up to the Headmaster's throne before taking a seat so gracefully Harry thought she might have been a queen or something. Somehow the halo around her neck that matched her skin color didn't get caught on the back of the chair at all and he was sure if he had tried it he'd have choked himself. "My name is Paloma and I am here to offer you a choice."

The young wizard blinked at the woman and then looked around the oddly beautiful Great Hall. Honestly he couldn't think of what sort of choice she could offer him if he was trapped in his own mind while laying in the hospital wing. Maybe it had something to do with when he woke up, or maybe he was just delusional and he was actually dying, alone in that dark room beneath the school in front of the Mirror of Erised. "I don't know if this is real or not, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hear what you have to say."

"Attaboy," Paloma said kindly as she released her staff and allowed it to float beside the chair, standing on point without any hassle at all. "We are offering you a chance to put your mind to use while you are waiting for your magic to refill itself enough to wake you up. You will wake up in a body the same age as the one you have now. You can have a whole life of adventures and make a whole bunch of friends while helping to save the world and then you'll wake back in the hospital bed as though nothing had happened."

"So, it's a way to keep my mind occupied while I recover," Harry simplified. It certainly wasn't a bad idea nd he wouldn't mind not standing around in this strange version of Hogwarts for three days. "What sort of adventures will I have? This last one didn't exactly work out that well if I'm unconscious and your making me this offer to begin with."

"Well that would be completely up to you," she said with a smile. "This offer was not an easy one to come, Harry. It took a lot of begging and pleading from two very desperate souls to see it pushed through for you. It isn't often that one has such devoted parents that even in the afterlife they push for you to be happy and you do deserve to be happy, Harry."

The wizard turned away, feeling his eyes beginning to water. If this was true then it was something his parents wanted him to do had gone to apparent angels to ask if it could be done. Or if it was just a delusion it was his subconscious telling him to be happy that he deserved to be happy, something very few people in his felt he deserved. Wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his robe and not bothering to question why he was in his school robe when he hadn't faced Voldemort in it, he turned around and gave the concerned looking angel a watery smile. "I guess I can accept then."

"Great," Paloma said with a smile as she swept to sand back up from the throne and snatched her staff back up. "Your mind will be placed inside a spare body that we have floating about and give you incredible powers. It will be up to you to learn to use those powers and the skills needed to put them to use."

"Wait a second," Harry interrupted her. "Are you saying that I'll be taking over someone else's body?"

The angel though waved away his concern. "Not so much. The world in which you are going to has many failed timelines that had to be erased. This body is from one of those but his main timeline counterpart is still alive and kicking somewhere in the universe. Think of it like moving into a new house. You know someone lived there before you but they moved out and now its all yours."

Harry paused for a moment to bite his lip before nodding.

"Excellent! Now you will wake up on a new world on top of what is called the Lookout. A lot of people are gathering there in order to prepare for a threat on the world and they'll be able to help you get control of your new abilities," she instructed him.

"Thank you Miss Paloma," Harry said with his smile back on his face. "Now, how do I get there from here?"

Paloma smiled down at the boy before she lifted her staff above her head. She gave it a few swings before she gently brought it down, bopping the eleven year old wizard on the head. Her teal eyes watched as he looked up at her in astonishment and began to fade away leaving the, in her opinion, stunning Great Hall to revert back to the cold void that had existed before their arrival. With a calm sigh at a job well done she tapped her staff against the floor and vanished in a rainbow of light returning to her station on the fringes of the universe.

* * *

When Harry woke up he saw he starch white ceiling above and groaned. He should have known it was too good to be true. Sitting up he felt the soft white linen sheets fall to pool around his waist and put his face into his hands. He felt horrible though, he noticed, as though his entire body was just drained of all its energy. Even the thought of climbing out of bed made him groan with the effort he knew it would take. Grumbling he ran a hand through his messy black hair, but noticed something was wrong. His hair was a lot longer than it used to be, as though he had been asleep for close to a year with the amount of growth it had gained.

Lowering his hands away from his face he blinked and nearly shouted when he realized he could see perfectly well without his glasses. Throwing off the covers he made to stand but found himself falling to the floor as his legs turned to jelly beneath him. Whatever was draining him was still taking its toll and it took his teeth gritting in determination just to be able to stand. That was when another revelation made itself known as he saw something brown and furry just out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slowly he spotted a tail, a tail that his eyes followed down as far as they could and he had to feel around is backside with his hands to find where it connected to his spine.

As the shock flooded his system that he now had a tail, he collapsed back onto the bed, the last of his built up energy fading away. His breath was coming in rasping breaths as he tried to fight off the blackness edging in on his vision. A terrifying roar nearly put him down before the feeling of gnawing hunger registered, he knew that feeling well thanks to the Dursleys, but hadn't experienced it once since arriving at Hogwarts.

His confusion only grew as he saw someone step into the room. A dark skinned man just a little taller themself stood there with wide unblinking eyes. A turban was tied around his head, hiding any hair it might have had but his pointed ears far more prominent than they probably would have been otherwise. A red vest with gold trim was pulled over his large exposed belly while gold bands were fit into place across his upper arms. A red sash was wrapped around where his belly was its biggest and hid the top of a pair of white pants that ended at the tops of his red pointed shoes.

"I'm glad to see you are awake," the strange man said as he move into the room with a smile pulling at his thick red lips. "It was quite a surprise when Kami found you and brought you back to the lookout, but at the moment we need all the help we can get, if you are here to help anyway. My name is Mr. Popo, the caretaker here on the Lookout and assistant to the Guardian of Earth."

Harry's head swam and he strained to lift an arm to place rub his forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm just, not feeling well at the moment. What is a Kami and where am I exactly?"

Mr Popo didn't seem at all bothered by the rude question and ignoring his introduction, the boy had said sorry after all. With a steady hand though he produced what seemed to Harry to be a dark green lima bean and held it out to him. "This is a senzu bean, a magical healing bean that will resupply your energy and cease your hunger for three days, well, unless you're anything like Goku in which case you'll be hungry again in an hour."

Harry was too tired to argue and after all, he hadn't gotten too far into herbology to know if such a bean existed or not. Honestly he thought the class was rather boring, but Neville seemed to like it well enough. Taking the weird bean Harry turned it over in his hand before popping it into his mouth and chewing. The hard bean crunched in between his teeth and was rather hard to swallow dry but he managed well enough.

The change was nearly instantaneous as Harry leaped out of the bed with a sudden burst of energy. He idly wondered if this was what kids who got sugar rushes felt like as he felt he could run further and faster then ever. The energy was there, overflowing even as a white aura unlike anything Harry had ever seen before erupted around him in his excitement. Even the long hair on the back of his neck lifted in the sudden rush of wind radiating from him and his tail, that was still freaky, wrapped itself around his waist like a belt.

"Now, to answer your questions, Kami is the being most people refer as God down below. He watches over the world and takes care of its people, stepping in personally when it is required of him," Mr Popo said casually. "You are currently on the Lookout, the home to those who take up the role of Kami so they may oversee the world. At the moment, we do not have a Kami anymore, a terrible threat has arrived and his sacrificed was required to attempt to stop it."

Harry thought back to what the white haired angel woman had said, that there was people here to help prepare for a threat and would be able to teach him how to use his powers in this body. "She said, a group of people would be here to get ready to face a threat, that they could help me learn how to use these powers."

"I do not know who this She is, but you are correct," the dark skinned man agreed. "The warriors who have protected this world for nearly twenty years are here to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to get a full year of training done in a single day. Two have already gone in, Vegeta, the Prince of what few Saiyans still exist and his son, Trunks. I am honestly surprised that Son Goku hasn't felt you out already and come to see you. Come along, if there is anyone who can help you, it would most likely be him and his son, Gohan."

Harry wrung his hands as he followed the strange man through the white marble halls. Would they be nice? He hoped he hadn't made the wrong decision when talking to the Angel but honestly he had never felt more confused in his life.

"So, what is your name," Mr Popo asked as he lead the two through the lookout, seemingly taking turns and going through doorways at random.

"Harry, Harry Potter," the young boy answered. "I'm sorry for my lack of manners earlier, I just, well there really is no excuse. I'm just confused by everything that is going on."

"That is understandable," Mr Popo said with a reassuring smile over his shoulder. "Waking up in a weird place surrounded by people you don't know would be upsetting for me as well. And don't worry, while Piccolo and Vegeta may take a while to warm up to you, the others are exceptionally friendly. Especially when they notice that you are a saiyan and a child at that. So far only a handful of them have been found, two of their numbers have died in recent years while attacking the world, but the others put a stop to them, but you don't seem the evil sort to me."

It seemed like that was the moment Mr. Popo had been waiting for as he lead Harry out into the blinding sunlight. The young wizard had to cover his eyes at first against the harsh glare of the sun against the white marble tiles and the glittering golden trim and baubles of the Lookout. After a few seconds he was able to make out the rows of plants and trees that formed a walk way up to where they were standing and a little further away was a group of people who were looking at him and Mr. Popo with confusion.

"Hey, I didn't know Mr. Popo had a kid up here," the lone woman on the Lookout said as she stepped toward the pair. Her blue hair was cut even with her chin and framed her face rather well. A dark burgundy long sleeve shirt hung loosely off her top and a pair of blue jeans were held fast by a belt around her thin waist. A young baby was in her hands and cooed at her even while she took in the young boy behind Popo with a concerned eye only a mother possesses.

Harry took the moment to look down at himself, noting the brown shirt hanging off one shoulder and tied at the waist with rope. His pants were a dingy white as though they hadn't been washed in a very long time and a pair of simple brown boots covered his feet. He blushed as he was reminded of the hand-me-downs he often got from his cousin back home and carefully tried to hide himself behind the much larger djinn.

"Young Harry here was one of the last good deeds by Kami before he fused with Piccolo," Mr Popo said stepping away from the youth so he was back in the spotlight. "He was found next to a Saiyan pod near the Yunzabit Heights. He was brought here to recuperate and has only just awoken and had a senzu bean."

"Hello," Harry said blushing as everyone was looking at him. He gave a slight wave to the woman who was looking at him. He was nearly forced to jump back though as the only other boy his age on the Lookout nearly seemed to appear right in front of him. He had never seen anyone move that fast in his life and he would almost say the other boy teleported to get that close to him.

"Hi, my name's Gohan," the kid said with a grin. His black hair stuck up like Harry's but he was wearing a purple shirt and pants with a red sash. He definitely seemed friendly to Harry and he couldn't help but smile back at the kids enthusiasm. "This is Bulma and the baby is Trunks. And that guy over there in the orange gi is my father, Goku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Harry said kindly as he looked around at them. "I hope you don't mind but I was hoping I could maybe help? I just need some help training, or at least that's what Miss Paloma told me before she sent me here."

Gohan seemed to brighten up at the idea of having someone else his age sticking around. "Sure, we can help you out! What do you know how to do? Your power is already really high! What do you think, Dad, can Harry here train with us."

Both boys turned toward the orange clad man who up to this point hadn't said a word. His face was a motionless mask as he sat in silence with his eyes closed. Though now he stood up a rather intense look on his face. "Gohan, go down to Korin's Tower and get some Senzu Beans. I need to go get Tien and Piccolo before Cell destroys them."

"R-right," Gohan said just before his dad vanished in front of all their eyes. Looking back at Harry he gave the other boy a rather sheepish smile. "Don't worry, dad is just sort of stressed out with everything that is going on. I'm sure once everyone is safe you'll get to see what he is really like. I need to go though, if he's using his Instant Transmission he might just get back before I do."

Harry could only watch in amazement as the white aura that had surrounded him earlier sprung to life around the other boy before he seemed to jump into the sky and then just keep going. Without a broom or anything he watched as Gohan fulfilled one of his greatest desires in life and flew toward the edge of the Lookout before disappearing down beyond its rim. His green eyes blinked in amazement before he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder pulling his attention to the blue haired woman who had walked up behind him.

"Come on Harry, I didn't just come up here for small talk. I have some changes of clothes for everyone and you might want to get changed before everyone else shows up," she said kindly before motioning the boy to follow her toward the strangest little yellow airplane Harry had ever seen. It had a white logo on the side with two giant Cs, one bigger than the other and the smaller one inside the bigger. "I'm sort of dating Vegeta and I figured after he got done training he'd want some new armor so I've been designing some Saiyan armor that is a bit more sturdy than the usual variety."

Harry blinked in confusion at the word that everyone kept using over and over again. "Excuse me, Miss Bulma, but what exactly is a Saiyan?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hi guys! I know its been a long time since I've posted anything but life has been busy and I apologize for that. However, I have been shooting ideas back and forth trying to find that one gem that just called to me and I think I have found it, thankfully. Now, I won't make any promises but I will tell you my intent. This story is meant to go from the Cell Games to the Tournament of Power, with some alterations to the timeline. I also have some ideas for the sequel when Harry wakes up in the infirmary, but nothing is set in stone yet and we'll have to see how it goes. I hope you all the best.

Kaiju Bahamut


	2. Chapter 2

The young boy looked down at himself with some confusion about what exactly it was that he was wearing. The black material was stretchy enough that he could climb into it from the neck but sprung back to form fitting as soon as he was in. It was strangely smooth, not like the shirts and pants he wore at home but not exactly rubbery either. Over it he wore long sleeved dark grey and red lined armor which had heavy padding across the chest and lighter around the back and down his arms. It was surprisingly easy to move in but was a lot heavier then what Harry was used to wearing.

The blue haired scientist had stepped out of the room to let the boy dress but had returned to help him put on the armor and was eyeing her invention over critically. It had originally been designed for Vegeta to test but since he had already gone into the Time Chamber and probably would go straight after this new menace once he was out, it wasn't a good time for him to be her guinea pig. However, if Harry was going to go into the chamber and needed some proper clothing for it, then he would do just fine. After all, it wasn't like Goku would push the kid as hard as he would himself and Gohan, right?

"This is really nice, Miss Bulma," Harry said with a smile toward the bluenette. Aside from Hedwig and the photo album of his parents, he would have to say this was one of his favorite presents. It was snug, like it was meant for him and despite its heft it was fun to move around in.

"Well that isn't all sweetie," the scientist said as she held out a pair of boots and gloves for him. These didn't really match the armor but were a spare pair she had made up for Gohan and should fit this kid as well. They were stark white except for the black Capsule Corp logos on the back of the hand and the soul of the boots. The others wouldn't have the logos though, which was why these were considered spare. "The original matching gloves and boots were made for someone a bit taller than you are, so these will have to do while you are training."

"That's okay, I did sort of arrive without any warning," Harry said as he reached out to take the offered items and put them on.

Bulma stood back to watch the kid as he finished getting dressed. She had to admit, after having witnessed the likes of Raditz and Vegeta she has expected this new saiyan to be just as full of himself as they had been. But, he was more like Gohan, prompting her to wonder if he might have been a hybrid as well. He was sweet, nice and innocent nothing like the full blooded saiyans she knew, except for maybe Goku and he needed head trauma to be the man he is now. Though she wondered if he had more of the fighting spirit that the older saiyans showed then Gohan and Trunks seemed to show.

Both kids, and she would always refer to Trunks as a kid no matter how old his future self was, seemed more eager to fight and get it over with then their fathers who preferred to drag things out for the fun of it. Goku preferring to test himself out against stronger opponents and Vegeta for his own sadistic glee on weaker enemies.

"So, Harry, do you mind if I ask you some questions," Bulma asked giving in her own curiosity on the kid. Seeing him shrug in response she couldn't help but smile. "Where were you before you arrived here? Was it some far off world and what made you decide to come to Earth?"

"Well, to be honest I was on Earth," Harry said with a smile as he finished pulling on the boots. They were a bit bigger than his own feet but he figured he could grow into them and they weren't as bad as Dudley's old shoes. "I was a student at a school for magic, but I had a run in with the guy who killed my parents. Apparently it left me in deep sleep, almost a coma, and this Angel lady came and asked me to come here until I woke back up. So now my mind is in this body so I can help you guys while I'm recovering."

Bulma couldn't help but blink and the youth's story and simply shook her head. She had seen enough and been through enough that it just wasn't that hard a pill to swallow, after all she had heard of something similar happening to Goku and her on Namek. She would have to tell Goku about this just in case it might be Ginyu in disguise, after all, as far as she knew he was still that disgusting toad living around Capsule Corp but she hadn't really paid attention to him in years. He might be gone for all she knew and that brought up some scary thoughts about what could be happening around the world.

"Well, it certainly the first time something like this has happened," Bulma said with a kind smile as she adjusted baby Trunks on her hip. "How about we head out there meet the others. I brought enough armor for everyone so we need to get them passed out. Plus, Tien and Piccolo should be up and about by now. I don't know what they were doing before, but eating a senzu bean heals you right up."

As they walked back out into the sunlight Harry could see two new men had joined Gohan and Goku who must have returned while he was getting dressed. Both men were bald and had more muscle then Harry had ever seen on a person. One was dressed in green with a red sash, but the most interesting thing about him was the third eye right in the middle of his forehead. The other was green with pink patches. He was bald as well only wearing a purple gi and blue sash. He had pointed ears and two antennae on his forehead.

Both of the men though looked extremely frustrated by something and barely seemed to register that Harry was there other than a cursory look.

"What are we going to do now," the three eyed man said while crossing his arms. "Cell defeated Piccolo before he even absorbed the first android, and my attacks barely held him down now that he's in this new form. He's far to powerful for us, Goku."

"Don't say that, Tien" Goku said shaking his head at the other man's negativity. "Sure he might have gotten stronger now, but with the Time Chamber we'll be loads stronger. Besides, Vegeta and Trunks are in there training right now and I'm sure they'll have grown in leaps and bounds while training together inside for an entire year. Maybe they'll be able to defeat him."

"I don't so much mind that kid getting stronger, but someone needs to stay ahead of Vegeta," Piccolo said crossing his arms much the same as Tien did. "After what that bastard did here on Earth and on Namek, having him be stronger than the rest of us isn't something I'm looking forward too."

Harry looked toward the blue haired scientist who had her lips pursed as she heard the men talking about her baby's father. He wasn't sure who this Vegeta guy was but he didn't exactly sound like the pleasant sort.

"I know you guys but we really don't have much of a choice at the moment other than to trust him," Goku said scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "As powerful as everyone has gotten that Super Saiyan boost is just a life saver, you know? Besides, I'll be taking Gohan and Harry in with me so that will help."

Piccolo looked at the youth standing beside Bulma and sighed. Fusing with Kami was one of the things he had no choice in doing in hopes of defeating the Androids but now he was just as bound to the words of the old man as the one who had spoken then. He could still remember the old Namekians dream of the proposed Angel directing him to the crashed ship and the boy inside, a boy who was supposed to help them as much as they helped him. Still, now that the kid was awake he could get a better sense of the boy's strength and character and he would have been stunned at the lack of any sort of malice from the young saiyan if it hadn't been for meeting Gohan first.

Gohan actually seemed to appear beside Harry nearly shocking the other boy out of his new boots. Harry had to admit that the kid was fast, faster than anyone he had ever seen before in his life and the idea of getting that fast was just mind boggling. Bulma had explained to him about Saiyans and how they were like humans that had evolved from monkeys in space rather than apes but could transform into different things like the giant Oozaru or the Super Saiyan. Harry thought it was all pretty cool to be awesome, but then Bulma dropped the bombshell of their entire population being nearly destroyed and that as far as she knew Harry, Goku and Vegeta were the only full blooded saiyans left in the entire universe and he had felt something inside squeeze, but like when he thought about being the last Potter.

"Come on Harry, we still have a few hours before Vegeta and Trunks come out of the chamber and Dad already asked Mr. Popo to make us something to eat. Maybe we could help you figure some things out before we have to go in," the excited ten year old asked. It wasn't often he got to hang out with other kids his age and another saiyan just made it even better.

"There will be plenty of time for that in the chamber, Gohan," Goku said showing that he had been listening in. The older saiyan walked over and put his hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing the boy to look back up at his father with the type of awe only a ten year old give for his personal her. "Sorry about not introducing myself earlier, Harry. My name's Goku."

"It's nice to meet you, Goku," Harry said with a smile. "Don't worry about earlier, it seemed like something really important was happening, though I'm not sure what it was other then it had something to do with these two."

"Actually, Goku, there is something you should know about Harry," Bulma said carefully wondering how the young saiyan would react to her divulging the information she had told him earlier. "It turns out that this isn't his real body but that his mind has taken it over, sort of like what happened on Namek."

Gohan was confused for a moment before his eyes widened as he looked at Harry. He knew what they were talking about. Captain Ginyu had changed bodies with his dad and then a frog when they had been in space. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Harry and subtly tensed up waiting for a fight to break out.

"It's not like Namek at all," Piccolo suddenly spoke up feeling the need to step in for the poor kid. "In his world he was practically in a coma, laid out from a battle of his own. He was offered the chance to come to our universe and help us in exchange for the training and was given a body from a failed timeline. Whatever saiyan that body used to belong to wasn't meant to exist at all and Harry agreeing to his mind being put into it has given it a second chance, if not its original inhabitant."

Goku tilted his head back and cupped his chin in his fingers as he seemed to be thinking long and hard about what Piccolo was explaining. His spiky black hair blew in the breeze that tugged on his orange gi as his eyes were closed in thought. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion and looked at Piccolo with a serious face. "I'm guessing this is all things you learned from when you and Kami fused. I don't really get it but I trust you and Kami enough to know that if you are speaking up for him then it's probably safe to assume he's with us."

Harry while listening to Goku was watching Gohan and gave a sigh of relief when the boy relaxed against. Honestly he didn't want to fight the other boy, mostly because he was certain he would get his butt kicked if he did. Though he did take a moment to flash a shy smile at the towering green Namekian who grunted and turned away.

"Don't worry about Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said with a smile as he stepped closer to Harry again and put his hand on the slightly older boy's shoulder. "He's sort of grumpy when he meets new people but he'll come around after a while."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here," Piccolo pretended to fume at the young hybrid though the youngest fighter on the Lookout just stuck his tongue out in response.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle along with the others as he felt the tension expel slightly from the two's antics. He wasn't entirely certain of just what it was he had stumbled into but he couldn't help but feel that this was where he should have been.

The peaceful revelry continued even as the adults would occasionally look out past the rim of the Lookout with dark expressions on their faces. It wasn't too long before Mr. Popo returned to the group, announcing that lunch was ready. With an almost squeal of joy, Goku grabbed hold of Gohan and Harry and began to drag them after the dark skinned genie much to the amusement of the others.

* * *

Eating as a Saiyan, Harry quickly discovered, was something completely new. Despite the filling powers of the Senzu Bean he had eaten only a little before, he found himself nearly keeping pace with Goku and Gohan as they devoured what was in front of them. Noodles, eggs, different meat dishes and desserts seemed to vanish at a rapid pace that not even the hungriest Weasley would have been able to keep up with. None of the three seemed to have time to speak as they tried to shovel in as much as possible and Harry found himself bewildered as he ate well past his normal limit and still didn't feel a dent in a hunger he hadn't even noticed was there.

"Ahhh," Goku sighed as he leaned back on his hands after finishing the last scrap of food left by the three. "Mr. Popo you sure do know how to cook."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Popo. I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my entire life," Harry said with a genuine smile toward the Guardian's assistant who gave him a smile in return. In fact, the only time he had seen anyone eat like Goku was when Ron had tried to show off at the welcoming feast and eat two chicken legs at one time and nearly choked on it, requiring a pat on the back to swallow.

"Thank you very much," Gohan said with a slight bow only to be waved off with a kind smile.

"It was my pleasure," the genie said with a happy grin. It had been a long time since he had gotten to put his cooking skills to the test after all. Kami was a Namekian and survived solely on water while he himself didn't need to eat. In fact the last time he had cooked for anyone was before the Saiyan's attacked over three years ago when Goku's friends had been invited to the Lookout in order to train.

"Well if you three are quite done pigging out," Bulma said with an air of disgust at witnessing the three saiyans devour everything in sight causing Goku to laugh without shame and the two boys to blush in embarrassment. "I brought some armor for you guys. I was originally going to give Harry's to Vegeta but among other things that jerk nearly let me and Trunks here get blown up so he can just deal with the armor I managed to recreate."

"Wow Bulma, you really managed to make some armor like the Saiyans had," Gohan said in shock as he sat up a little straighter to look at her with an air of awe. He had only worn the armor twice, once on Namek and again when Frieza had arrived on Earth, but it was really something special, not like normal clothing at all.

"Well of course, I am a great scientist after all," the blue haired woman said with a grin at the young boy. "Though, the rest are all in blue with white chest plates like what Vegeta had when we returned from Namek. Harry here will get to be my guinea pig on the new design since he'll be training with you two for a while year."

It didn't take long before all three saiyans were dressed in the armor while Tien and Piccolo refused to even try them on. Goku actually laughed as he held the chest piece up and inspected its weight. It wasn't anything that he would have normally worn but he had to admit that it would be fun to try it for a year. After all if he hadn't come to Earth as a child it probably would have been similar to what he had worn thinking back to Raditz's and Vegeta's armor when they had first fought. He had arrived too late to see Nappa's and didn't really care to imagine what the mountain of a saiyan had bothered to wear.

Almost as soon as Goku finished pulling the armor over his head a door behind the group opened. Everyone turned to see the two who stepped out of it. Harry blinked at the two noting one was slightly taller than the other, but only if you took in his incredibly spiky hair. The first was wearing a tattered jacket and shirt over a pair of torn up pants. His lavender colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail that left only his bangs hanging down around his face. Behind him was a man with spiky black hair and wearing armor similar to the ones that Goku and Gohan had just gotten dressed in and wearing a scowl on his face.

Bulma nearly spun Harry around as she ran up to the pair and began to talk to the lavender haired man about his hair much to his embarrassment. Harry was caught in the stare of the black haired man though who seemed to be glaring at him. Stepping around the two still talking he walked up to Harry and glared down at him and more specifically the tail that he had wrapped around his waist on instinct.

"What the hell is this," Vegeta demanded looking toward anyone else in the group to answer him. "I know when I went into that damn chamber yesterday the only saiyans on this wretched dirtball were myself, Kakarot, your son and my two brats, so where did this one come from?"

Goku stepped forward and put his hand on Harry's shoulder moving him back from Vegeta and slightly behind him. "Harry was here the whole time apparently, asleep from crashing and too low on energy to even sense. He woke up after you and Trunks into the chamber and is going to be training with me and Gohan."

"What sort of name is Harry for a saiyan? Probably another half-breed named by his pathetic human mother. What do I care if you train him," the Prince barked and crossed his arms. Harry noting that a lot of gruff people seemed to like to do that. "Besides, I was told that chamber could only hold two at a time and there's no point in you going in when I'm more than to handle that Cell creature now."

"Actually, the Chamber really has no limit on just how many can go in, only on the length of time that they can remain inside. However, if someone were to enter with supplies exceeding those provided by the Chamber they would be able to co-exist with little problem." Mr. Popo clarified. "So, if Harry, Goku and Gohan went in with a capsule full of food and water then they wouldn't have a problem inside the chamber."

Bulma suddenly seemed to perk up and reached into her pocket, pulling out a box of capsules and opening it up. "It's a good thing I started to keep these around after out adventures. Traveling with Goku as a kid and Gohan on the way to Namek I sort of figured out that they needed a lot to eat in order to make up for their metabolic increases as they grew in strength. Living with Vegeta only confirmed it so I started carrying these around just in case. Each capsule has about enough food to keep even a saiyan from starving for at least a month, you know, just in case we ever became stranded somewhere without food or water."

"What! When did you start to carry those," Vegeta fumed as he glared at the mother of his child for helping prove him wrong.

"Actually, about the time the Androids were going to show up," Bulma answered with a smirk as she passed the box full of capsules to Harry. "I mean, come on, we get into so many crazy and out there adventures that it would be crazy for me to not pack extra food and as you can see it clearly has come in handy."

Goku laughed at the pair but quickly sidestepped the bickering couple and moved over to the two boys with whom he would be training for the next year. "Alright guys, we should probably get inside and get started. You guys have a lot to learn and only a year to learn it in. With Harry will be going completely from the beginning so we'll be going over a lot of the basics for at least the first month or so before we push on further."

"I don't want to be a bother," Harry said as he twisted his hands together. If he had known he was this far behind then maybe it would be better to go in with one of the other warriors.

"Not at all, in fact, this will all pretty much be new to Gohan as well," Goku said ruffling the boy's messy black hair. "I've actually had a few hours to think about how we'll be doing this and now I think you could be a great help to both Gohan and myself in there. And, it will give us the incentive to stay the whole year inside because believe me, it's going to get rough. So I hope you boys are ready. Because your training is about to begin for real."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Here we go, chapter 2. Some of you can tell that these things are changed up the timeline has shifted even if just a little from the canon but that is going to get bigger and bigger as this goes on. Harry is like a vortex of chaos when you plop him down in the middle of another universe and I plan to work that into over time. A few things, Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed, you guys are awesome. You reviewers I thank each of you for your reviews. To my guest reviewer, I'm sorry but I don't write yaoi. In fact I plan to keep all of the couples in tact including future ones such as Gohan and Videl. Who will Harry be paired with, well that's a surprise, pretty much even to me. I do have a rough outline of at least three arcs, including the Cell Games and what will come next, and that isn't touching the Buu Saga just yet. There are a lot of changes coming and a lot of varying powers by the time Buu arrives and then into the Super series. I don't plan on stopping this until the Tournament of Power or maybe even DBS Broly. I thank you all for reading and I hope to hear your feedback.

The Kaiju Bahamut


	3. Chapter 3

Large green eyes, so uncharacteristic of the tail bearing species, were wide in awe as he looked about the Time Chamber. The air was thicker than he could have ever imagined and made it harder to breath. There were two beds and a bathroom just inside the door as well as a pantry stocked with food of all kinds. While it was very cool to see he kept getting distracted by what existed outside the rooms non-existent fourth wall. A white void that seemingly stretched out forever but also echoed the words the three trainees were speaking as though somewhere in the distance was something to bounce the words back on.

"Actually that may be the air itself," Gohan said when Harry questioned the echo. "It's so dense beyond the room that it may be acting as a barrier of sorts. We can pass through it but the unique wavelengths of our voices aren't strong enough to penetrate out beyond a certain range and are turned around back at us."

The two boys looked toward Gohan's father who had a contemplative look on his face as he took in his son's answer. "It is possible, especially since the gravity supposedly escalates the further out you go from the room. When I was a kid Mr. Popo told me it was ten times that of the Earth below but that it increases toward the rooms borders. I never really tried to test it though. I wasn't anywhere near as strong as I am now and it's easy to get lost and turned around. The chamber is as large as the Earth is and trying to find this small little room in this white void is nearly impossible. So, I don't want you two wandering off too far."

Goku could only watch as the two boys went off to look around the small resting area before stepping beyond it onto the white marble patio that lead into the vast chamber. He didn't really think too much of the armor he wore, ignoring the connection it had to the people of his birth. He was raised on Earth, married a human woman and had a child so as far as he was concerned he was an Earthling. Sitting in front of the barrier that separated the room from the harsh gravity he closed his eyes as he tried to think of how best to use their time in the chamber.

Harry he had learned was about a year older than Gohan was but didn't have nearly the same level of training and understanding of his power. He would have to work with both of them, which was fine, he figured. Gohan knew enough to train on his own and the increased gravity and thicker air would give him a better boost compared to their original training for the Androids. Harry was different though and it would probably take both him and Gohan to teach the kid and get him up to the standard he needed to be. Especially since he himself didn't know how to train someone to start using Ki, he had never had to teach anyone how thanks to Piccolo training Gohan after he had died.

With his eyes closed he could sense the two boys as they finished their exploration of the room and came to stand behind him. It had already been late in the day when they had come into the chamber and unlike Vegeta he wasn't as prone to push himself to the brink of death and exhaustion. He would let the boys have the rest of the day off as he thought about how he was going to train them for the entire year. Still, while giving them the seemingly time off, he could use it to train them the way Master Roshi had with him and Krillin when they were kids.

"Gohan, Harry," he started without opening his eyes. "Since we didn't enter the chamber until late in the day and it's been quite an exciting day, let's take the rest of the day off, okay? What if you two run outside and play? But, remember to stay within sight of the building."

"Sure, dad," Gohan said even though his voice clearly said he was questioning his dad's judgement for taking the rest of the training day off. Turning his head slightly he looked at Harry who was looking out at the white void with determined eyes. "Come on Harry, we can play tag until it's time to eat."

Harry blinked at the offer to play and turned his head slightly to look at Gohan with a confused expression. He had never really 'played' in his life. Though slowly a grin crept across his face as he suddenly lashed out with one hand and tagged Gohan on the shoulder before sprinting around Goku and out into the void. He didn't get more then two steps away from the white marble of the room before he suddenly felt as if Dudley's entire gang had jumped on his back as he collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees.

Turning his head he expected to see Gohan lunging at him. What he didn't expect was for the young hybrid to collapse right beside him as the sudden gravity increase toppled him as well. Sweat poured down both of their faces as they struggled to not completely fall to the ground despite their arms shaking from the effort of staying up. Harry's eyes widened when Gohan's suddenly lifted up off the ground and despite shaking like a leaf trapped in a hurricane's wind managed to touch his shoulder.

Determination set is as he refused to lose at the game that fast. He hadn't given up even when bound by Quirrell in beneath the school and forced to come face to face with Voldemort and he sure as hell wasn't going to give up just because his body was literally shaking trying to stay off the ground. Wiggling his left hand under his chest to better brace himself he lifted his own arm and smiled seeing Gohan's own shocked look when he was tagged back before Harry's arm collapsed back to the ground.

Goku watched as the two boys weakly raised their hands to slap at each other's shoulders. Standing nearby he felt the increase in gravity but thanks to training in it and even higher, his body knew how to adjust to keep himself standing and after training in one hundred times gravity it was fairly easy for him to do so in only ten. He smirked down at the two struggling boys and couldn't help but think of it as child's play.

If the two boys were already capable of moving their arms against the increased gravity then it wouldn't be long before they were standing, walking and then running as though they were in absolute normal conditions. With that knowledge the older saiyan couldn't help but feel that maybe instead of trying from the simple beginnings with Harry he might just see what the boy could pick up on in the next week. Or what Gohan could teach him while he simply pushed them on. While he would never consider himself anyone's Master like he had Roshi and King Kai, he still couldn't help but look at the two boys now fighting to remain on just their knees as they playfully tagged back and forth and feel a thrill at their potential. One day, he hoped, the two would even surpass their elders and then leave the rest of them struggling to catch up.

* * *

Harry had never felt such a rush in his life as he flew through the air above the tiny room that served as their house. The wind caressed his face and pushed back his wild and untamable hair as he pushed himself faster and faster, his ki jetting out behind him as he chased after Gohan. It had been nearly a month inside the chamber and while he didn't know what that meant to the outside world, he was having an absolute blast. He had already learned so much and just felt himself getting stronger as he learned Katas with Goku and Gohan and a strange peace with himself he never had back in his home universe.

Gohan had been teaching him the moves for what he called the Demon School of martial arts the same kind his own mentor, Piccolo, had taught him as a child. The two would practice the style for hours after they woke up and Harry thought it was pretty cool. Goku admitted he didn't really have a style besides a few moves his grandfather taught him as a kid. Master Roshi's training hadn't been about moves but about endurance and pushing your limits. He had picked up a bit of Krillin's shaolin fighting style when they would spar and a few more techniques when training with Mr. Popo, but that was really about it.

Still, Harry had a lot of fun learning to use Ki as well and that was something Goku knew all sorts about. He had been a prodigy at it when he was younger, if accidentally and with Gohan's help had gotten Harry to fire his first ki blast after only a few hours after the lesson had started. From there they had gone to flying which Harry had picked up on far quicker than the other two had been prepared for.

He blinked as his new senses picked up on something coming toward him and twisted his body just in time to let the golden orb of ki fly past his body. His eyes caught the mischievous smirk of Gohan who was flying ahead of him but turned around so he was flying backwards. His hands were held out facing the newer student and Harry just had time to realize what was going to happen before a barrage of ki blasts flew toward him. He dodged, bobbed and weaved through the ki blasts before raising his own hand and launching a blast of his own. The green colored orb splashed against the incoming ki bullets and detonated into a massive cloud of smoke between the two fighters.

Harry had to admit that Gohan was quickly filling the void left by the absence of Ron and Hermione. The younger boy was just as smart as Hermione and ate like Ron, but he far more patient with the things that Harry didn't know or didn't understand and had to help him out from time to time. He really hoped that if what the angel lady said was true than somehow he and Gohan could find a way to remain friends despite the universal divide.

With a burst of speed he blasted through the smoke and came out the other side and only had a fraction of a second to dodge the incoming fist before trying to deliver one of his own. Soon a new spar between the two boys was underway as they pushed each other. Fists met arms or legs and the same was true of the reverse. Punches and kicks flew high above the ground as the two attempted to land blows. Gohan usually one with his greater experience, but Harry always managed to get in a few good hits of his own.

He hadn't known until after their first spar that Saiyans had a biological quirk to get stronger after battle, especially if you lost against someone stronger than you. The more beaten down you got the stronger you would become after you had healed up. It really didn't seem fair when compared to their human and alien friends who had to put in a lot more work in order to keep up, but Gohan explained that it was something they all seemingly loved to try and due as challenges to themselves and their skills.

Below them, Goku watched as the two boys sparred and shook his head at the two. They were strong and only growing stronger. He didn't know whose body Harry had taken but it was nearly on par with their own already and they were just pushing it even further and further. There should have been no way for a young boy his age to keep up with them after everything that they had been through. Whoever it had been, Goku hoped their sacrifice wasn't in vain and somehow helped keep their world safe.

"Boys, come down here would you," he called out to them causing them both to stop in mid swing. In seconds the boys had landed in front of him and were giving him their utmost attention. He looked down at them and took in their slightly worn out armor and light bruises. He knew he was pushing them, but they had to be prepared. He wouldn't be around forever and it was time they, especially Gohan, reached that next level.

"Alright, I've decided that it's about time we got into the real reason why we're here and that is to teach you boys how to become a Super Saiyan," he said carefully as he looked between the two boys. "Now I know how it looks on the outside, as though you just power up and suddenly you transform, your power transforming your body but it's more complicated than that. The transformation is triggered by a need, not a desire. You have to be angry, furious and then turn that anger into your power."

Harry looked at Gohan who looked just as confused by his father's words as he did. How did you go about turning your anger and rage into power?

"I want you two to imagine Cell is killing everyone you know that you and you alone are the only one who is capable of stopping him and that you need that power and need to transform into order to defeat him," Goku continued.

"Uh, dad," Gohan started to say and looked up at his father as the man blinked back down at him. "Well, me and Harry have never seen Cell so we don't really know what he looks like."

Goku blinked at that revelation before he began to laugh. "I suppose that is true. Wow, I had forgotten about the fact you two haven't even seen who we'll be fighting yet and I've only seen him once myself. Hmm… what to do…"

"What if I imagined Frieza," Gohan said with a worried look on his face. He could still the galactic tyrant and the bloodthirst in his ki. The bastard had been a complete genocidal psychopath on his quest for immortality and even now Gohan still had nightmares of some of the things he had witnessed on Planet Namek years ago.

"I suppose that would work for you Gohan but what about Harry," the older saiyan asked with a quirked eyebrow as he looked over at the second young man he was training. It was difficult not to give preferential treatment to his son, but he felt that he wasn't letting Harry down anytime soon, at least, not yet. Harry had a thousand yard stare that Goku had seen Gohan sometimes get whenever something was troubling him and he knelt down to look into the boys wide almost fearful but rage filled eyes that were nearly brimming with tears for some reason. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry's green eyes suddenly seemed to lock on the kneeling teacher and a single word escaped his lips. The horror of what he had seen just a month ago from his perspective. He didn't tell anyone about the nightmares that had plagued him since he had seen his parents in the Mirror of Erised. The horrible high pitched laughter, the green light and them being swallowed up by it. They had been worse since coming into the chamber, now he had a face to go along with that laugh and more people that horrible light could swallow while his mind was adventuring in another world.

Now those horrible nightmares had begun to include others, not just his parents. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Hagrid and even Goku and Gohan getting swallowed up by the green light, taken from him and leaving him alone in the cold darkness beneath the stairs again. His fists clenched at the memory of those dreams and he felt his eyes burn with the thought that anything could be happening so long as he was trapped, asleep on a bed in the hospital wing. It felt horrible, like he was useless incapable of protecting anyone he cared about if Voldemort had managed to wrangle the Stone from his pocket.

"Voldemort," he whispered and nearly covered his ears as the horrible white void that had given him so much suddenly redoubled the word's echo back to him.

Goku stepped away from the boy who seemed to have found his trigger and carefully pulled Gohan away as well. The air around Harry seemed to ripple as the kid's ki began to spike without control. He knew some things about his charge, he wasn't completely neglectful after all. Voldemort killed Harry's parents and was the reason the boy had slipped into a comatose state in his world. He really should have thought of it before but he had no idea that it would push him like this.

The boy's hair began to spike up, parting in the middle as it flashed between black and blonde like his own had years before on Namek. Even the kids tail was changing colors as his power ramped up. Suddenly an idea came to him as it usually did when you often had to react to things on the fly and he stepped closer to Harry leaving Gohan watching in awe behind him.

"Harry, you have to do this," Goku said watching as the youth seemed to struggle as he closed his eyes and continued to push out more and more power. "If you want to save your friends from the same person who took your family you'll have to do this! He's older than you, stronger than you! Take all that rage you feel all that pain and use it!"

With a scream a golden aura flared around Harry pushing Goku back to where Gohan was blocking his face from the sudden blast of wind. Like a feral wild animal the young boy in a saiyan's body looked around expecting to see his enemy appear suddenly from somewhere nearby, his tail lashing behind him angrily before his eyes fell on a practically beaming Goku. With a scream of brutal rage he flung himself at the older Saiyan whose face changed rapidly from a proud smile to a look of shock as the youth began to throw punches and kicks.

Thinking fast, Goku had no choice but to power up himself. Using his own Super Saiyan power it was a piece of cake to slip around the boy's wild and manic attacks to deliver a quick blow to the pressure point on the back of his neck dropping him unconscious toward the ground.

"What happened," Gohan asked as he looked at the other boy with concern. It had been years since he had seen his father transform for the first time and he had only vague memories of the few seconds he had been near enough to see it before taking Piccolo and fleeing back to the spaceship.

"It's the transformation," Goku said sadly as he looked toward his son. "It's powerful, wildly so, but it takes so much anger and rage to do so that it's hard to control at first. I barely remember my own at all, just struggling to keep myself under control to get you and Piccolo out of there. I should have prepared him more for it, it was my fault really."

Reaching down Goku scooped up the sleeping preteen in his arms and began to make his way toward the living quarters. "Come on, we'll let him sleep it off and get something to eat and then it will be your turn. At least we'll be better prepared for it this time!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello there again everyone! Still toiling way and getting us going into this story. I'm sure some people are confused about this chapter. Harry has transformed, and no sign of the fight between Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell and I have a reason for both. The reason Harry can transform so fast is that his body already could, like a muscle memory. Think of it like riding a bike, Harry doesn't remember ever riding the bike but his body instinctively does since it already has. As for the fight happening on the planet, well its the canon fight. Nothing has changed between Vegeta, Trunks and Semi-Perfect/Perfect Cell so it all happens as it does in the show. Boy, pumping out these chapters has been fun and I'm really looking forward to what all Harry can change. Thank goodness Dragon Ball has so much non-canon and multiverse timelines and all the supplementary material to draw from, am I right? Well, until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

The two blonde haired boys clashed as they floated just inches above the air. The two's fists were blurs as they fought one another in a back and forth that pushed each of them either forward or backward depending on who had the upper hand. It had been long enough in the Chamber for Gohan to need a haircut which Goku had done by powering up a hand and chopping away as he held up the younger boy's long hair. Harry's hair, despite the months spent in the chamber, hadn't grown an inch and neither had Goku's own.

Gohan winced as a blow came in on his side, Harry's knee coming in to strike at his undefended flank when he had used that arm to punch. Even with years of fighting experience he found that Harry was a quick learner, almost too quick. On instinct he reached for the knee that had struck him only to find it missing as Harry spun around and slammed his other foot into the hybrid saiyan's chest sending him reeling backwards and separating them for the first time in roughly ten minutes of sparring.

They were both bent over, huffing and puffing in exhaustion as sweat poured down their faces. Bits and pieces of their armor had been broken away in the nearly six months the two had been battling each other and Goku in various situations. Sometimes he would make them fight him in a two on one situation and other times they fought him individually. Still during other days they might find themselves the one being ganged up on by the other two.

The two boys having caught their breath were prepared to dive back into the fight but were stopped by Goku's sudden arrival between the two. The happy go lucky saiyan merely waved the two boys down as he dropped into a cross-legged sitting position and the two boys joined him. From behind his back he produced a couple of bottles of water that Bulma had stored away in the capsule she had given Harry and tossed one to each of the boys who quickly began to drink.

"Boys, you have no idea how much you have impressed me," Goku said fondly as he reached out and playfully rubbed the tops of both boys still golden hair. After both boys had learned to become a Super Saiyan he had decided their best method of training was to just adapt to the new forms by maintaining them as long as possible. It was difficult at first but it had been nearly two months since they had fallen back out of the transformation when falling asleep or letting their guard down.

Both boys blushed at the praise, probably expecting it to be empty platitudes but Goku meant it. In the six months since they had entered the chamber the two had progressed to a level that left the older man in shock. He hadn't been anywhere even touch the amount of power these two had at their age. He didn't know exactly where he had thought the two boys would be at the end of their year inside the chamber but he had seen bursts of power from the two youths that had left him completely floored.

He hadn't said anything to the two of them yet about it. He was old enough now to realize what Roshi had done for him and Krillin at the World Tournament in his youth and in his own way he was passing along that lesson. If the boys thought they were strong enough then they might stop training. Still that wasn't why he had brought the boys to sit with him. He was going to give them a choice, one that could impact their eventual fight with Cell if Vegeta and Trunks failed to stop him from absorbing Android 18.

"It's been half a year and I want to know if you two want to continue to train here," Goku said with a serious face as he looked between the two. "Personally, I think right now we have a major chance of winning this battle if we were to leave now but I'm not the only one training here. I think you two are on the cusp of amazing things but I don't want to push you if you are ready to go home."

"I'm staying," Harry said almost instantly after he lowered his bottled water. "I don't have a home to go back too at the moment so there really isn't a reason for me to leave. If you two want to go home then I can just stay here and train with whoever comes next for six months before I leave."

"I miss mom," Gohan said after a few seconds before he shook his head, "but I can't back out now. Vegeta and Trunks stayed for an entire year and they were way more powerful than us when they came in. Dad, I know you're probably strong enough to beat Cell on your own but we need to do this. We can't just give up now that we're so far into it. If it has been six months then the rest will be easy right?"

"That's what you think," Goku chuckled as he climbed back to his feet though whether he meant he could beat Cell or that the rest would be easy he didn't say. "I want you two to relax for the rest of the day and meditate alright? We might not have any school books in here for you but we can still calm and sharpen our minds. I want you two to focus on yourselves. Think about what you want to get out of this training, on your own power and what you want out of life and what you'd be willing to do to get it."

Harry's green eyes blinked up at Goku for a moment before looking back at Gohan who shrugged. They quickly climbed to their feet and without a word began to walk away from each other, knowing they might serve as a distraction to the other one if they were too close. Harry was loving training, and Gohan was probably the best friend he could have. Though that did bring with it a pang of guilt as he thought of Ron and Hermione who were probably back at Hogwarts worrying over his sleeping body.

Meditation had been a difficult thing for him to learn at first. The stray thoughts that just kept creeping into his mind were distracting and often had him more contemplative then actually meditating and when he complained about it to Gohan the younger boy had almost giddily told him the better way to do it.

He sat on the far side of the hourglass whose green sand was flowing upward and took a seat with his arms crossed. Holding his hands out in front of him he conjured a weak energy ball that cast a green glow over his body. He increased and decreased its power to match his breathing as he closed his eyes. Any wild or stray thoughts he pushed out when he breathed imagining them burning away inside the small ki blast as he worked on clearing his mind. The rhythmic ticking of the clock counting down the time outside the chamber faded away as he lost himself into the exercise as he attempted to focus on the questions that Goku had asked him too.

He wasn't really sure what he wanted to get out of the training. After all he was in a new body, one that definitely didn't match his human form back at Hogwarts. But maybe it was still useful to learn what he could for the day he returned. Ki while vastly different from magic still seemed to work primarily the same. He had to reach inside and draw out the power the way his Holly wand drew out magic. Maybe he could cast spells like Professor Dumbledore if he learned to do this back home and then he wouldn't feel as helpless as he had beneath the third floor corridor.

He took a deep breath as he felt his anger rise at the thought of his confrontation with Quirrell and Voldemort in front of the mirror. He didn't know how Ron ended up after the life sized chess game and his sacrifice. There hadn't really been time to check on him out of their fear of who they believed had been Snape trying to get the Philosopher's Stone. Ron, his first real friend his own age could have bled out or suffered brain damage because of his determination to beat Snape and he wouldn't know until the Angel decided it was time for him to go home.

Hermione as well. She had practically pushed him through the flames and into the room with the Mirror but was she now trapped in that room with its burning doorways? What if they were trapped, bleeding and broken beneath the school was he was here training to help a bunch of people he didn't even know? His mind flashed back to the Mirror, to his mom and dad waving to him with sad smiles from beyond the pane of enchanted glass. They had sacrificed themselves for him, gave their lives so he could live and his friends had done the same to see him try and stop the man who killed his parents.

He felt selfish. He admitted it as he thought about everything he had done that lead up to him facing off with the murderer at the end of the school year. His parents gave their life for him and he had nearly callously thrown it away at the first chance he could and pulled his friends behind him in his wake putting them at risk as well. With this training though he wouldn't have to rely on them as much. If he encountered Voldemort again maybe he would be strong enough to stand up against the vastly more experienced wizard. He needed this training, needed to be able to stand on his own to protect the life his parents died for and to keep his friends his safe.

That was when he felt it. He wasn't entirely certain what it was but it was like he had suddenly bumped into a ceiling made of brittle glass. It was certainly unusual. Nothing at all like the eruption he had felt when he had first transformed into a super saiyan. Using his ki to caress it he felt like it was higher up then where he normally felt the warmth of his ki around his sternum but somewhere in his chest. The glass wall seemed to resonate with the beating of his heart, its warmth ebbing away and then growing stronger as he thought about his friends and parents.

Not sure what to do he pushed against it and felt it begin to crack. It rumbled and shook as he pushed against harder and felt it begin to spiderweb. Whatever was beyond the strange barrier was pushing back, desperate to escape its confines and Harry felt the need to release it. He knew what it was like to be trapped, caged behind a flimsy door and he hated it. He felt the power pulse stronger than ever at the thought of what he hated, the cupboard beneath the stairs. It flared again and the glass seemed to be on the verge of completely shattering. This power, it wasn't just based on rage and need like transforming into a super saiyan, this one required hatred and giving in to it.

Quickly he recoiled from the idea. He wanted to get stronger but he didn't want to get stronger and he understood why anger helped for fueling that power, taking everything and turning into power but he didn't want to give in to his hatred.

The power though, so close to breaking out was already leaking through the cracks. His mind flashed to the Dursleys and how they treated him his entire life just because he was different to them and the favoritism they had shown their own son. He struggled to push the power back. That green energy was leaking into him, worming its way through his ki and he felt like he was tearing apart from the inside out. He didn't want to be like them, didn't want to give into that hatred he saw in their eyes when they looked at him.

His mind flaired to thinking about Hermione and Ron and how accepting they had been of him throughout the year. Have Hagrids smiling face as he presented him with a half squashed birthday cake. Warmth spread through his body even as the green energy continued to pour through the cracked wall. He had friends that cared for him, people that he could rely on. He didn't need the Dursleys or their acceptance because he was forging bonds of his own away from them. He was building his own family and they were his despite the lack of familiar blood in their veins.

He was suddenly floating in what was an alien feeling to him. It was warm and embracing and he had vague recollections of feeling like this before usually in his dreams of the flying motorcycle. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he saw a woman in his mind's eye. Her long rust red hair falling down around her shoulders as her green eyes smiled down at him without the sadness he had seen in the Mirror but the joy he had from the few pictures Hagrid had managed to give him.

With a smile he reached out toward the figment of his mother and his world exploded.

Gohan's eyes flew open as he was nearly blasted off his seat where he had been meditating. His blond hair was whipped to the side by the explosion of energy from his right and he turned his head quickly to see just what was going on. His teal eyes watched in shock as Harry's seemed to be enveloped in a near blinding aura before everything seemed to go silent. Then another powerful blast nearly sent him toppling again. He covered his eyes with his arm from the bright ki as the wind whipped past his face.

As it died down again Gohan lowered his arm to see the only friend his age he had ever made. Harry was completely different now and the power rushing off of him was absolutely maddening. His parted blonde hair was gone replaced by jacked spikes shaded with a green tint. The padded chestpiece of his armor was completely gone blown away by the power of his aura and the immense bulk of muscle he had suddenly developed leaving only the black skin tight suit beneath tattered and ripped where it still clung together. Burning green had replaced his eyes as he stood screaming into the white void above them in a primal fury.

The young hybrid was taken completely aback and stepped away from the suddenly transformed saiyan. He felt his throat quiver at the immense Ki that Harry was putting out and had to grip his hands into fists to keep from turning away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his dad already powering up as far as he could and quickly followed. Both of them could sense Harry's emotions and a war that was raging inside as his mind tried to back control from the power that was being unleashed.

The now bulky boy slowly turned his attention to the two remaining saiyans and released a primal roar of fury before he leaped at them, his tail flailing behind as it dragged along. Gohan threw up his arms to protect himself only for Harry suddenly disappear as his father appeared between them. He did have to leap backwards as Harry's fist met Goku's crossed arms and sent the larger saiyan stumbling backwards to where he had been standing only seconds before.

"I'm not going to be able to knock him out this time," Goku called out as he began to weave in and out of Harry's wild punches and kicks. "Whatever he's done, it's made him too powerful. We have no choice but to fight him Gohan!"

Like a raging bull Harry continued to try to attack the Goku seemingly tunnel visioned on the man clad in saiyan armor. Inside he struggled to regain control as this anger rushed through him demanding that he defeat anyone who was a threat. He was surprised though as a white boot suddenly connected with the side of his head and sent him flying away from the adult he had been attacking.

With a second to breath Goku shook out his arms from where Harry had battered against them. He didn't want to say it out loud but this form of Harry hit lit like nothing he had ever felt before. Turning his eyes toward the boy who was already back on his feet from the surprise attack and licked his suddenly dried out lips. This form might have looked like the bulked up form he had found but didn't bother to sacrifice speed like that one had. He almost been forced to use Instant Transmission to dodge some of Harry's attacks and had only managed not to by having the experience needed to avoid them.

"Gohan, listen to me. I was going to put this off until we desperately needed it but there's no time like the present. Harry's power is still climbing and if we don't do something soon he might just burn himself out or destroy us while he can't control himself. We have to stop him before he makes it out the door and to do that I'm going to need your help! Now stop holding back, Gohan! I know you have what it takes," Goku instructed his son before he dashed back toward the berserk saiyan and threw himself into the fight.

Gohan stared after his father with a look of sadness on his face. Harry was his friend, the only person his age on the entire planet he could be his true self around. With his human mind inside a saiyan body he was a hybrid as well, one that he had eaten with, slept beside and sparred with. Whatever this power was that was lashing out wasn't really Harry. His friend was still in there, how was he supposed to go full out against someone he cared about?

Goku was forced to stop his rush attack as Harry screamed again the power bursting out of his still tiny body and creating a green barrier around him. The air inside the chamber suddenly seemed to spark as a sweeping inferno swept across the ground from where the young saiyan stood. The older saiyan's heart could help but cry out at the pain the youth was screaming out as he fought to regain control.

"Run," a deep grinding voice spoke through Harry's mouth as he for a second clamped down on the wild insanity that was burning at his mind. "Get away from ME!"

"Harry listen to me! This isn't you," Goku tried and he realized that Gohan was still hanging back probably unwilling to attack his friend. "You have to get ahold of yourself! Remember your training! Remember how you managed to get control of your Super Saiyan form!"

"Hahaha," a dark chuckle suddenly spilled out of Harry's lips as he turned his flaming green eyes toward the blue clad saiyans. The boy's fists were clenched as he pushed himself off the ground and into the air. The laughter grew louder and more unhinged as the boy continued to rise above the other two. Tears streamed down his cheeks as gazed out at seemingly nothing but his body continued to laugh and move on its own.

"Damn it, I have no choice," Goku growled as he twisted his knees down into a squatting pose and brought his hands around to his side. "I'm sorry Harry but I can't risk you getting out of here and into the world. For what it's worth thank you for helping us."

Gohan's eyes were wet as he watched his father fall into the stance for his ultimate attack. He felt the flames blast by him as his father began to power up a blue orb beginning to appear in his hands. Had it really come to this? Had his own indecision now brought on the possible death of his friend at his father's hands? His fists clenched as he turned his head away in disgust at his own lack of action.

This was the whole reason he had come into the chamber to be able to help and not need protecting all the time. His teal eyes looked back toward the fight and tears burned in his eyes as he took in the scene of his father protecting him yet again. Hadn't he gotten past all this? Was he still that scared little boy cowering behind the rock as Nappa tore his way through all of his father's friends.

His eyes drifted up towards Harry a boy who was here to save everyone he knew. He was alone in a new world with no idea when he could go back but trying to learn, trying to push his limits so he'd now how when he got back to his own body. Why? Why was he being such a coward? He could save Harry if he just moved but his knees felt like jello and his feet were glued to the spot.

The barrier around Harry was shrinking collapsing in on itself as it shrank down to fit in his palm. Gohan couldn't believe just how much power was packed down into that tiny blast. He watched as his father's famous Kamehameha suddenly launched toward the eleven year old at full blast only to suddenly collide with the small green orb falling from Harry's outstretched hand. With seconds it expanded and pushed the Kamehameha wave back much to Gohan and Goku's shock.

In the span of seconds the tables had turned on the older saiyan and Gohan watched as the green orb began to actually break the Chamber's white floor as it closed in on his father. He had to do something, he had to help out his dad.. But that meant possibly killing Harry. There was no right choice he found to his horror, either kill his rampaging friend or watch him kill his dad. If only he had enough power, if only he wasn't so weak he could do something anything to help out and find that third choice that meant no one had to die.

Grabbing his hair with both hands Gohan leaned back and screamed as he began to charge up as high as he could. His power rising and rushing upward like a rocket as he reached for anything, every little shred of power he could find. It wasn't long before he felt like he was scraping the bottom of the barrel trying desperately to find something anything else that could possibly make this situation better.

"Gohan," Goku's voice called as he heaved as much power into his attack as he could even though he could still feel it being pushed back. "Gohan you have to give it everything you have! If I can't stop him he'll get out and then who's next? Dende? Piccolo? Your mother? Now give it everything you've got!"

Gohan released another scream as what his father said rang true to his mind and he broke the barrel. Ice suddenly grew up around his feet as the power overtook him. His muscles swelled, his recently cut hair spiking up in thin spikes. His scream pitched even louder as the ice around his feet suddenly shattered sending a cold wave to clash against the blazing inferno as he turned his head to look at the two fighting saiyans. In a flash he seemed to vanish reappearing in front of his crazed friend making him lose concentration on the blast aimed at his father and delivered a hard kick to his chest.

Harry was sent flying backwards as the two energy attacks suddenly surged through the air where he had been only moments before. His green eyes watched in surprise as they flew up and over his head before detonating in a massive explosion that sent him crashing to the ground. Inside he fought to try and grab control as his body was knocked for a loop and pushed himself to his knees. His eyes fell on Gohan floating above him where he had managed to kick him backwards. He looked completely transformed with blue lightning flashing over his body as his power sparked the air molecules surrounding him.

With a roar he pushed himself up and took back to the air rushing toward the younger saiyan. The other boy smirked down at him and came flying in to meet him as well the two clashing in a shockwave that swept aside the inferno and clashing ice below in its wake.

* * *

**Author's note:** So I hadn't really expected to update quite this fast. Please don't expect multiple chapters per week to be a regular occurrence. As I've said in previous notes, Harry's presence changes a lot of things. Him being in the Chamber means that the time table is pushed up. In the original series Goku and Gohan left the Chamber early saying they were done and didn't need to push themselves any further at, what I guess is about 8 - 10 months in. Harry pushing that up to 6 means that it just took something extra to push Gohan over and I had just the thing to do that. I hope this fight scene is okay, its been a really long time since I've even attempted one. But I hope you all enjoy this extra chapter. Next chapter should be them leaving the chamber, this time after spending 12 full months inside. Peace everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma watched as the clouds passed below the Lookout as she held her young son to her chest trying to keep both him and herself calm. It had all gone so wrong so fast and she could only blame Vegeta and Krillin for the mess they were now in. She had been furious when her son's future counterpart had told her about Krillin smashing the detonation device she had spent hours working on, but it was nothing compared to the furious rage that she felt knowing Vegeta had allowed Cell to reach his perfect form and even fought their own son to let it happen. In a way she felt betrayed by the father of her son, as if all their lives was just a game to him, something he could sweep under the rug in case things got bad enough he had to leave the planet and it was heartbreaking for her to look down at her son and know that his father didn't give a damn about either of them.

Now, their only hope rested in Goku, the man-child she had befriended all those years ago when she had first been hunting down the Dragon Balls. It had all been so easy then with the most dangerous person they encountered being Roshi and not any of their enemies. She longed for those days more and more as the enemies they fought got stronger and stronger. First had been Vegeta himself, then Frieza and now these Androids the last death throes of the Red Ribbon Army. Her grip on her son only tightened as she stepped away from the Lookout's ledge and back toward where the others were waiting for Goku and the boys to leave the Time Chamber.

She wasn't sure what existed inside the room, but every now and again the entire lookout would shake, something Mr. Popo had said had never happened before. It couldn't have been an Earthquake after all since the Lookout wasn't connected to Korin's tower by the Power Pole anymore and thus it had to be whatever was going on inside the Time Chamber. How that could be happening, well, she just didn't know. The Chamber was supposed to be a pocket dimension, touching their own only through that single doorway and the accelerated time dimension meant anything that shook the Lookout had to have already ended before they even felt it.

Her blue eyes dragged across the remaining group who had barely spoken a word sense the return of Trunks and Vegeta from their failure to stop Cell. Trunks had admitted to hiding his power so he didn't piss off his father, which had only infuriated the older Saiyan even more. The fact that the world could have been saved hours ago if not for Vegeta's ego was a weight that they now all had to live with on their shoulders, and now the scientist had to decide if she could continue to have her child's father staying in her family's home with just how pissed she was at everything.

"Its time," the sound of Mr. Popo's voice called out directing everyone's attention to the doorway even as it's handle began to turn. The soft creak of the hinges was accompanied by a blast of wind that had the other fighters standing at attention. Bulma could only suppose that meant they could sense the energy from those who were stepping out.

The boys came out first and appeared much more muscular than when they had entered. Gohan's golden hair was spiked at the front and hanging over his face while the back laid almost flat against his head. His blue armor was in tatters as it clung onto him where it could but his eyes still held their innocent gaze as he looked around at the assembled group happily. Behind him was Harry, his golden hair sticking up with a noticeable part running down the middle, while the back was tied off with a piece of his black armor and stood in spikes down the middle of his back. While not as happy as Gohan to see them all he had a smile on his face and his green eyes were just as calm as they had been when he walked in. His golden tail was wrapped around his waist, holding up the remnants of his practically disintegrated armor like a belt.

Finally game Goku who had his happy-go-lucky face despite remaining as a Super Saiyan as well. His hair spiked up and his blue armor nearly as destroyed as the two boys'. He was laughing about something and scratching the back of his head as only he could even as he stepped into the light of the sun for the first time in what Bulma knew had been a whole year for them.

"Well, don't you boys look like you went through a war," Bulma said as the first of the gathered group to step forward. Holding baby Trunks in one arm she reached out with her free hand to run her hand through Gohan's hair, feeling just how soft the golden hair was. It wasn't nearly as rigid as she had expected from having seen the transformation before. "Wow its so soft, like you aren't a Super Saiyan at all."

"We decided to train our bodies to adjust to the transformation," Gohan said and ignored Vegeta's growl of fury. "This way, we can treat it like our normal bodies so there isn't as great a drain on us we begin fighting."

"Yeah, it isn't nearly as much of a drain to power up now to our maximum," Harry said continuing for Gohan however, he was cut off by a sudden roar and seemed to sink as he clasped his stomach. "Sorry, but do you guys have anything to eat? We went through our rations a while ago and adjust to our new bodies sort of took a lot of food…"

Bulma rolled her eyes as Goku began to laugh before his own stomach began to growl and he found himself in a similar stance as Harry. She could only deduce that the increase in power that their bodies now produced meant they needed more nutritional intake then they had been ready to deal with. The Time Chamber was probably stocked with food for an Earthling not some food vacuum of a race that happened to stumble onto the planet and begin calling it home and her capsule had enough food for one saiyan to survive a year, not three eating with higher metabolic rates than she had calculated.

"I will make you something while you change," Mr Popo said happily as he stood off to the side. Now that Kami was fused with Piccolo, he had no one to really serve and while the continued presence of everyone on the Lookout kept him from getting too lonely he was happy to have some time to himself to grieve his friend of the last few centuries in peace.

"That would be great Mr. Popo! Thanks," Gohan said happily even as he laughed at his friend and father's reaction to the news like a pair of slobbering dogs.

* * *

Harry scratched the edge of his nose as he explored the Capsule Corp building where he was now staying. They had decided that the Son family home was too small to take him in and sense Bulma had housed the entire population of Namek for a few months it made the most sense that he would go with her. His sneakers struck the floor as he pushed his hand back into the pocket of his off white cargo pants while a black sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck clung to his new physique.

It was interesting for him to have clothes that fit so well that wasn't a school uniform after so many years living with Dudley's hand-me-downs and even though he might be in a new body it was still pretty amazing. Maybe he would take some of the gold from his vault when he got home and use it to buy some clothes like this, that was, if he could figure out a way to get out from Uncle Vernon's house or else explain why he had a sudden new wardrobe.

Peeking his head into yet another room he found it to be yet another lab. This one was filled with various books on hundreds of different subjects lining the walls. Inside he could see Bulma and her dad hard at work on the computer while a large Weasley looking android lay on a table nearby. Harry had learned that this was Android 16, a fully artificial being constructed by Dr. Gero from the ground up, unlike the other two that Cell had absorbed. Apparently they weren't androids at all but cyborgs that the mad scientist had kidnapped to experiment on.

Harry felt pretty bad for the two cyborgs that the group had fought and then tried to save. They hadn't been part of any of this until Gero stepped in and made them the keys to his revenge on Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon Army years ago. He licked his lips as he stepped back into the hall and began to wander again. Maybe he would ask Goku or Bulma for the story soon, maybe it would help to give him some clues on how to defeat Cell. Well, there was the plan that he, Goku and Gohan had decided on, but that was a secret he wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

The elder Trunks and Vegeta had been left to stay on the Lookout for a few days so they could use the Time Chamber once more and avoid Bulma's rather upsetting wrath. For a normal human lady Harry had discovered she could be quite terrifying in her own right. Though, he had seen how Vegeta had looked at her after she had threatened to slap him silly for pulling a stunt that put all their lives in danger. He had seen some of the older boys in the Gryffindor dorm give the girls similar looks when they were mingling in the common room.

Soon, he found a large indoor garden filled with trees and grass directly beneath a domed skylight that seemed to be the center of the building. Walking into the garden, Harry decided he would meditate like Goku had shown him and do some mental sparring. Gohan had taught him it was a good way to find your flaws and what you needed to work on while also unpacking what had happened for the day. However, before he could his new senses picked up a couple of people inside.

His green eyes shifted to see Krillin and Yamcha getting ready to spar and he found himself tilting his head as he took in their stances. They were almost similar to the one Goku had taught him but were varied thanks to their different backgrounds in martial arts. Krillin had been training with Buddhists before he had fled due to bullying and meeting Goku and some old man named they called Roshi. Yamcha had been a bandit in the desert and knew his own style as well before also training with Roshi.

The two fighters stopped though and turned to look at Harry as he approached. Yamcha seemed to sweat a bit as the obvious Super Saiyan approached while Krillin just grinned and motioned Harry over.

"You finding everything alright," Krillin asked in a kind manner as he stood up from his stance. Harry noticed that the two of them were about equal in height, with Krillin being very short for an adult. The bald man had a kind attitude much like Hagrid and seemed to accept anyone that Goku declared a friend without much fuss. Yamcha though towered over the both of them, but Harry could tell that despite his height he was probably the one struggling the most to keep up with everyone else around him.

"Yeah, I just saw Bulma and her dad working on that Android you brought over," Harry said. "Tien and Chiaotzu are scanning channels on the tv keeping an eye out for any news on Cell."

"That's our Tien, always serious despite what's going on around him," Yamcha said with a half laugh even as he rubbed his leg without seeming to realize what he was doing. "So what brings you out here, huh? Hoping to learn some of our awesome moves?"

"Actually, I was going to meditate when I found this place," Harry said with a slight chuckle, "but when I noticed you two I was just going to watch you spar. I do have a question though, and I'm sorry if it disrupts you two sparring."

"Hey, any questions you have is fine with us. I imagine it must be pretty confusing being in a whole new world with a whole new body," Krillin said.

Nearby a large green frog with red eyes and purple spots suddenly looked up from its hunt for food and turned slightly to look at the group with interest.

"Well, I was wondering about the Red Ribbon Army," Harry admitted looking between the two adults with a puzzled look on his face. "I know this whole thing with Cell and the androids is because Goku defeated them when he was younger, but I haven't had a chance to really ask about what happened. Maybe there is something we're missing and if I knew more I could help figure it out?"

"There's quite a bit to that story," Krillin said as he took a seat on the grass and motioned for Harry to do the same. "I don't know a whole lot about it myself but I do know the Red Ribbon Army was after the Dragon Balls to make a wish. Goku met an android for the first time in Muscle Tower near Jingle Village. Actually, I think there were two of them up there if I remember his story right. He managed to destroy one and befriend the other, Android 8. Supposedly the Tower was destroyed by Android 8…"

* * *

Hermione sat next to her best friend's bed in the hospital wing and wiped the tears from her eyes. Nearby the Wizarding Wireless played some screechy music on instruments she couldn't hope to or care to name. She felt so helpless as she took in Harry's unconscious body but knew that if she turned around she'd find her other friend, Ron, just as silent and still. It was torture for her to bare the thought of her first real friends having both given themselves up to save her. First Ron with the chess match and then Harry had gone through the fire door alone to face what was on the other side.

She'd been forced to drag the unconscious Ron up from the corridor of traps and used one of the brooms to get by the Devil's Snare despite her fear of flying. She had met Professor Dumbledore in the hallway just outside of Fluffy's room and he had wasted no time in diving through the door after the last first year inside. She felt useless in a way like never before as she helped Madam Pomfrey make sure the two boys were as comfortable as possible.

Now, she was alone, her own bed set up across the room from the two unconscious boys as the school healer wanted her to stay overnight for observation. She'd been warned that she only had thirty minutes with the two before she would be dosed and put to sleep for the night with a Dreamless Sleep potion. With a sigh she readjusted Harry's blankets and turned to the redhead boy's bed to make sure he was just as comfortable.

As she turned she missed a brilliant light from the window outside of Harry's room as a ball of fire raced across the sky. The Wizarding Wireless became static as the Meteor raced overhead and Hermione was only thankful the screeching had stopped long enough for her to fluff Ron's pillow before she was forced to wipe her eyes again. Her curly hair was pushed back out of her face as she made her way across the room to her own bed.

As she slid into the covers and buried her face into the pillow though a sudden rumble filled the Hospital Wing. Potions rattled as the beds began to wobble. She shrieked as dust fell from the ceiling and the portrait of a nurse on the wall went running from her frame just before it smashed onto the cold stone floor. She could barely make out the screams from throughout the rattling castle as she clutched onto her blankets like a lifeline.

Madam Pomfrey came running into the room on shaky legs with her wand in hand as she quickly cast a spell that created a soft hazy white dome around the hospital that kept the debris from raining down on her patients. Her wild and frizzy hair from where she had been woken by their admission to the hospital didn't help her wide eyed look of fear as the magical castle began to shake more and more violently.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the voice from the Wireless called out as it shook across the shelf it was on. "A meteor of some sort has just flown across Europe and heading south. The Ministry would like to advise you all that-" With a smash the radio fell onto the floor and broke into pieces on impact.

Soon the shaking seemed to slow and Hermione found herself panting for breath as she stared across the room at the wide eyed Healer. Something big had just happened, she could feel it in her very bones as though her magic was crying out in fear. Her wide brown eyes looked out the window where she could just make out the blazing end of the meteor's tail as it faded over the mountains that kept the small pocket of wizards and witches safe from the muggle world outside and knew that soon, life would be very different for them all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So sorry everyone, I know this chapter has taken a while to get out and is really short, but I had a hell of a time getting this one out. This was probably my fourth or fifth attempt and finally I knew I just had to break down and post what I had. Now, this is a crossover so of course we dipped back into Hogwarts here. I have to say, not my favorite location to write in, but we will be seeing it again. I've decided that a lot of chaos and confusion would probably help out a bit with my writer's block on this particular chapter, but it just came out rather fragmented. Not at all happy with this one, but its necessary to get to the major changes to canon.

I've also been pondering Harry's future love life. I mean, if this part of the story is going all the way through Super then having Harry alone the entire time seemed, well sad. I might a post a poll for that once I have a finalized list of options.

Wishing you all the best,

Kaiju Bahamut.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry blasted through the sky early the next morning, enjoying the crisp morning air as the wind whipped through his air without the need for a broom. He had thought that flying on a broom had been freeing back at Hogwarts but flying under his own power completely blew the sensation out of the water. He was unshackled from the bonds of gravity and the freedom of the open air was as far from the cramped cupboard under the stairs as he could possibly get. Even flying around the Time Chamber had been claustrophobic compared to the open sky high above the expanse of the world beneath him.

Spinning in the air he could sense those had already met as they went about their routines. Trunks was on the Lookout still waiting for Vegeta to exit the Time Chamber and take his place inside. Piccolo was there as well, though probably meditating as he had tried to train in the chamber only to leave after only a few hours. Goku, Gohan and Krillin were south of his position near the Son home if he had to guess, while Yamcha and Tien were behind him at Capsule Corporation.

He was currently tearing his way across the land on his way to a little northern town called Jingle Village. He had heard the story thanks to Krillin and Yamcha of Goku's triumph and the true origin of the Android threat. It really seemed like as good a place as any to start his research into just what was going on and how they might be able to stop everything without a need to go through Cell's tournament. His only directions being that it was on the northernmost point of the east coast Harry hadn't bothered to wait for anyone else, not this time. Hermione and Ron had come with him the last time he raced off without a plan and now Ron could be dead for all he knew.

Soon though, he realized that maybe flying off in just the sleeveless shirt and cargo pants he had found copies of in his guest room at capsule corp might not have been the brightest idea he ever had. The air began to freeze as snow began to flutter around his speeding body. His blonde hair was whipping in harsher winds despite the cone of protection his aura provided as goosebumps ran up and down his arms.

"Good idea Potter, just race off north to a place called Jingle Village," he muttered to himself as he dropped lower toward the ground hoping to find some warmth outside of the cloud line. Escaping the wisps of clouds and the flurry of snowflakes he was stopped short as he spotted something he really hadn't been expecting as several missiles flew toward his face as soon as he dropped. It was only the past year of training that had him easily brushing one of the missiles away with a back hand as he kicked the other one down toward the ground.

Floating in midair his emerald eyes fell on over a hundred soldiers dressed in white with the clear red ribbon symbol emblazoned on their jackets racing through the snow. Most were on foot carrying guns and rocket launchers but a few were on snowmobiles and there was even a handful of tanks. As the missiles he deflected blew up behind and beneath him he felt the blast of warmth from their explosions and narrowed his eyes at the sight. It seemed as if the Red Ribbon Army wasn't quite as done as they had lead Goku and the others to believe.

Dropping down from the sky, Harry landed in nearly knee high snow and suddenly wished that he hadn't. Taking a deep breath he felt out with his senses and tried to find the life forces of any normal humans around. The first thing he sensed was Goku and the others had moved, appearing on the Lookout near to Piccolo and Trunks. The second was a small village not far away and finally the army in front of him. Beyond the army he could feel even more life forms, and wondered if that was what they might have been protecting.

Knowing that powering up would be a waste of time the Super Saiyan merely blasted forward toward the oncoming horde, leaving an explosion of snow in his wake. He was fast, faster then he had ever been in his life and it was showing as he dodged in coming bullets and missiles. It was child's play as he weaved through the army of white and tapped the soldiers as lightly as he could and leaving them to fall into the snow. He batted the human soldiers off their snowmobiles before smashing them to pieces and moving on. The tanks he left in heaps with only their hatches left open for the humans to escape from.

"Well, you guys weren't so tough were you," he asked dusting off his hands before he felt five fingers dig into his right cheek and sending him reeling backwards. His head rattled for a moment before he turned to look at his attacker, not sure if he had felt that right at all. Blood trickled slightly from his lip as he spotted a man about his size with purple skin wearing a bright yellow coat and blue pants with a large red bow tie. A giant green hat sat situated just above the beings dark sunglasses as he tilted his head back and took a long draw on a flask.

Harry felt his eyebrow twitch as he felt absolutely nothing from the person in front of him. He couldn't sense even the beginnings of emotions from the purple skinned man or any raw power from him but he had hit him hard enough to feel it.

"So, I was right, there were more androids up here," Harry said as he looked over the tiny man over and proceeded to crack his neck followed quickly by his knuckles. "You know, that jacket looks pretty warm. I might just have to take it off you after I scrap that junk heap you call a body."

"Boy, I don't know who you think you are," the android said after lowering his flask and stuffing it into his pocket, "but we were left here in case of Son Goku's return. Thanks to Dr Gero's download of Nineteen's battle with Goku and that diminutive saiyan Vegeta, we are more than ready for the power increase of your kind."

"Sorry, wasn't there to see it, and really, who are you to call Vegeta diminutive" Harry asked as he clenched his fist. "However, if that's as far as you've been modified for, then I'm sorry to say you're horribly out of date."

Before the little purple android could formulate a response Harry was on him with a knee to the face sending the artificial being and its hat flying. Dropping to the ground Harry raced after the android and began to pummel him with punches to the head and chest as it flew across the ground, keeping it airborne with knees to the back they slid across the snow field. Finally he whirled around and delivered a kick to the artificial beings side sending it crashing into one of the many snow banks that littered the battle field.

An explosion of energy tore back out of the hole he had created and he batted it away to explode harmlessly behind him. His eyes focused on his opponent who stood up out of the snow and seemed to wobble on his legs. The android's glasses had shattered, revealing the unfinished camera lenses where eyes should have been. Throwing off his yellow jacket the purple robot gave a shrill cry as it charged at Harry an energy beam appearing in its hand as it crossed the snow ready to crush the saiyan before it.

"Finally," Harry muttered as he watched the yellow coat flutter in the breeze. Raising one hand toward the oncoming android he waited until it was only a few feet away before it blasting it into rubble that flew out into the snow covered field. Walking over to the harsh yellow jacket he quickly pulled it on and fastened the button around his waist. "This was too easy and I'm only a Super Saiyan…"

Leaving the broken remains of his opponent behind Harry began to make his way further north, scooping up the ridiculous green hat along the way and shoving it down over his blonde hair. Dragging his feet through the snow he quickly climbed up the largest hill in the snow fields only to be met with the sight of the old brick tower's remains scattered out in front of him and half buried from the long years since its destruction.

No, what stopped him in his tracks was the monumental sized tower that stood on the horizon. Like a multiarmed giant it's harsh light spilled out of the windows of its metallic exterior as it reached toward the heavens. A massive bay door stood open at its foot as though beckoning the young saiyan to come in and for a moment he thought about just racing his way across the open expanse or just blowing up the whole tower where he stood, but he shook his head at the thought. He was here to discover what he could about the androids and if the little drunk one was anything to go by, he didn't think it was going to be all that difficult.

* * *

With his hands shoved down into the pockets of his stolen yellow jacket, Harry walked through the halls of the new Muscle Tower. Absolute destruction was left in his wake as he continued his climb. The human soldiers and their weapons easily fell to the wayside and he had only run into one other Android inside, a pale skinned muscle bound brute with long braided black hair. Harry hadn't even bothered to play with this one just in case they blasted their way back outside and simply blasted away the artificial human with a ki-wave.

He wasn't sure what era these androids had been built in but they were next to useless compared to his power after training in the Time Chamber and he didn't even bother comparing them to the androids that Vegeta and the others had fought. He supposed these were around the level of that Frieza guy he heard about in the Time Chamber. They were stronger than they had any right to be he'd wager, but he didn't know anything about robotics to even try and discuss the topic with anyone let alone a pair of geniuses like Gohan or Bulma, and especially not Bulma's father.

The sound of clapping stopped the young wizard turned saiyan as he looked down one of the side corridors he was walking by. A white haired man stood at the far end of the corridor in front of one of the windows. A baseball cap was pulled tight on his head and a yellow vest was pulled over his bare chest, held down by a pair of suspenders that held his yellowish brown pants up. His boots were laced but left untied and the strings had been ripped to shreds by how often he seemed to have stepped on them.

"Well, well. Isn't this just a pain in my side," the cap wearing android said with a grin. "You'll have to forgive my confusion but the good Doctor Gero didn't have any files on another of your kind being on the planet. As far as we knew only three saiyans lived on Earth, four if you count that lavender haired boy what defeated Frieza and all."

"I suppose I am a bit of a surprise for everyone," Harry admitted with a shrug. "I'm glad you're here though, I have some questions for you about those junk heaps I left back there. When were you designed and what level of power are you capable of producing? I'm not even really trying right now, and I think even androids Nineteen and Twenty were stronger than your generation is, and Seventeen and Eighteen were even stronger than them."

"Hmph, I'm designated as Thirteen, I was built after Goku's battle with the Demon King Piccolo by the good doctor," the android answered. "We were designed to easily handle the brat's power as he grew up by Gero calculating his growth over a projected time based on his progress between the Red Ribbon Army's defeat and the defeat of King Piccolo."

"Oh, then you guys are desperately outdated," Harry responded casually as he tightened his fists inside the black gloves he had stolen from the last android he had defeated and felt the cold wind from one of the many holes he had blown into the tower tug at his stolen hat. He had heard the story from Krillin and Yamcha the day before, and knew that Goku had broken any possible guesses at how strong he would become by leaps and bounds, even surprising Doctor Gero by transforming into a Super Saiyan. If Nineteen and Gero stood no chance against a Super Saiyan like Vegeta then what hopes did this outdated and left to rust model hope to have?

The android though chuckled as he hooked his thumbs under his suspenders and dragged them off his shoulders allowing his vest to flap in the same wind that tugged on Harry's stolen clothes. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at the android's movements. Had the thing decided that fighting would be useless and now trying to seduce him or something? Because if he didn't want to be destroyed he was going in completely the wrong direction with his current choices.

"So, Fourteen and Fifteen have been destroyed, isn't it my lucky day," Thirteen said with a sneer at the boy. "Did you think we stopped our enhancements after our initial creation? The Super Computer here has been monitoring the progress you have made after rebuilding the spybot. We have watched and learned and been upgraded since we saw Vegeta battle with Eighteen and with Fourteen and Fifteen destroyed I can reach my true potential!"

"No," was Harry's response as he suddenly rocketed down the corridor toward a surprised Thirteen. His elbow smashed into the artificial human's cheek and sent him crashing through the window and out into the snow falling hundreds of feet above the ground. The only thing that kept him from falling to his death was the fact he could generate power to fly.

The androids eyes grew wide as he watched the young saiyan fall into a stance their files had on record. His legs were widened as he hunched down, cupping his hands at his side. Thirteen's eyes flickered toward the top of the rebuilt tower as he realized that his new programming was slowing his outdated operating systems and dragging the power generators and operation chips from Fourteen and Fifteen would never work. His primary protection protocols were blaring inside his head head and that reduced his systems even more!

"Ka…" Harry began to chant as the green energy ball began to appear between his palms at his side and quickly began to grow larger and larger until its shining light illuminated even the snow on the ground far below. "Me.. Ha… Me.. HA!"

Thrusting his hands forward Harry launched the signature attack of the Turtle School high into the air. The green blast cut through the snow and slammed into the panicking android pushing him up toward the matching aurora borealis overhead. The android floundered as it tried to stop the attack but could already see his artificial skin burning off revealing the metallic skeleton beneath. His wires began to melt and a few hoses popped leaking oil and hydraulic fluid to shut down his joints. His power generator began to bend and the androids eyes could only widen in horror seconds before it exploded in his chest, easily allowing the Ki based attack to vaporize what was left of him.

Harry thumbed his nose as he stood up and turned away from the explosion outside of the window. He had wasted more power then he wanted with that attack and closing his eyes was glad to sense that the others hadn't seemed to notice on Kami's Lookout. Though there was a new power there that he hadn't felt before, though it was so similar to Piccolo's that he couldn't help but guess it was a new Namekian.

Opening his eyes his eyes travelled toward the ceiling. He figured he was close to the top floor if Thirteen's talk about his true potential meant he was the sort of final boss for the tower. Shoving his hands back into the pockets of his jacket Harry looked around and found another staircase at the end of the corridor that ran parallel to the one he had been walking down. With casual ease he walked up the steps and pushed open the door to reveal a massive laboratory that stretched the whole length of the near one hundred yard floor.

A computer tower dominated the center of the room and its flashing lights seemed to be remarkably turning red the further in Harry walked. A row of monitors along one wall showed the destruction he left behind as he made his climb while another set along the other wall showed various places that Harry almost didn't recognize. One was a black haired woman standing outside her small home hanging up laundry, another was of a pink house with the word Kame on the roof. It wasn't until he saw one focused on the yellow dome of Capsule Corp did he realize he was looking at various homes belonging to Goku's friends.

Sweeping his hands out he launched a pair of weak ki attacks that blew the two monitoring stations apart and left gaping holes in the walls. Ignoring the computer tower for the moment, Harry continued to walk around the lab trying to search for anything that might prove useful. It was after all the whole reason he had flown up here in the first place. Sadly though it seemed as if anything that was of value had been taken to the lab that Gero had lead the others too when activating Seventeen and Eighteen and anything on Fifteen and town was now useless since Harry had destroyed them all.

It wasn't until he found the row of pods that he stopped walking about. Three of them had been opened revealing the numbers of the androids that he had fought on his way up the tower but one was isolated from the others and seemed to be designed differently as well. There were thick tubes of dark green liquid pouring into the large round chamber so unlike the narrowed oblong shaped pods of the others.

Peering inside, Harry had to close his eyes and turn around as a blush enveloped his face as the vision he had seen was burned forever into his mind's eye. A woman was hovering around inside the tank and her long auburn hair did nothing to obscure her naked body. His eyes fluttered open as he looked toward the computer tower which was beginning to flash all kinds of colors as it sounded every alarm it could. With a quick blast the tower shattered into pieces silencing it once and for all much to Harry's ears delight.

However, as the tower continued to smoke, he turned his head as he heard the sound of liquid being drained out of the pod behind him. In less time then he ever expected their was a his as the pod split in half as the top began to pull open like a clam shell. He nearly rocketed backwards as the blood racing to his cheeks threatened to blast out of his nose at the sight of the naked woman before him, the only identifying mark was the number 21 dyed into her skin along her left collarbone.

'Bulma is going to kill me,' Harry thought as he realized he had just activated the last and final of Doctor Gero's creations if his numbering system was anything to go by. The Ki leaking off the woman was insane, and similar to what he felt when he had tried to sense just how powerful Cell was. He could sense the same traces of energy in her as Cell, Saiyan mixed with something he assumed was Frieza and Human Ki. But he could sense Bulma and traces of other faint humans as well bleeding out of her uncontrollably.

He gulped as he looked up to see her narrow blue eyes locked on him and realized that he had gone looking for trouble and obviously found it.

'Maybe, coming up here was a bad idea,' Harry thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a lot more fun to write then the last one, let me tell you! I would like to thank everyone for their responses to the last chapter, but as I said there, I'm not choosing Harry's partner yet. Thank you for those who have thrown in suggestions but I'm holding it off for quite a few years in story, and that is many many chapters off still. I did mention I would be changing the course of the Dragon Ball timeline and this chapter is part of that expanding gap between the main timeline and this one. Of course 13, 14 and 15 wouldn't stand a chance against a Saiyan after the Time Chamber and Harry isn't the type to stand around and just let his enemies get stronger, especially when... LOL well, that's a surprise for later.

See you next time,

KaijuBahamut.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stood with his back turned to the laboratory on the top floor of Muscle Tower and stared out at the drifting snow and the fields below. His green eyes shifting as he looked for any signs of an attack from the Red Ribbon Army soldiers he had knocked out on his way in. The cold wind tugged at his clothes and almost cut him to the bone as he listened to the newly awoken android get dressed.

The Super Saiyan shifted slightly as he heard the woman approaching across the debris of his destruction of the monitor system. It was difficult to think of her as an android as he could sense her power and wondered if the others were feeling her the same way he was at the moment. Turning his head toward the pale skinned woman as she placed her hand on his shoulder, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was wearing a blue and red checkered dress beneath a white lab-coat and black gloves and leggings.

"It's going to be cold," Harry admitted as he turned to look back out at the weather. "The way to Capsule Corp is southwest so we'll warm up once we are out of the snow."

"Sixteen is in trouble," the woman said with a determined hint of steel in her voice. "You told me they were working on him at Capsule Corporation with the blueprints Dr Gero left behind. I might be able to help upgrade him at least."

Harry had been surprised to learn that Android Twenty One was nearly as quick to battle as the others had been. He wondered if was because she was grown rather then just simply built and had apparently been based on a woman who had died years ago and thus wasn't programmed like the others had been. From what he had heard about Cell, Seventeen and Eighteen then Gero had either gotten sloppy at programming as time went on, or he was hesitant to work on real brains, meaning the two androids the others had fought were more likely cyborgs then actual machines.

Lifting off the ground, child and android, and blasted off into the falling snow, their aura's melting what fell in front of them. Harry for a moment thought about turning around and blowing up the Tower but managed to hold back on the desire. After all, there were still dozens of men and women inside who he had only knocked out and blowing them up would be cold blooded murder in his eyes. He was willing to fight for what he believed in, Goku and Gohan had both pounded that idea into his head, but killing someone when they were already defeated simply wasn't the way.

"So, you're a soul placed inside the body of another fighter," the android asked as she flew beside him. "I can still remember some of Gero's files talking about a similar system he wanted to implement in the future in case his latest plans didn't manage to defeat Son Goku. Maybe we could reverse the system he was working on in his spare time and send you home if you want?"

"I know I'm supposed to once my real body wakes up," Harry said with a shake of his head. Returning early would mean returning to the Dursleys all that much faster and damn it if that wasn't something he wanted to avoid at all costs. Besides, sticking around any amount of time meant he could possibly help out when it came to Cell's twisted tournament. "I think I'd like to just ride this out rather than try and return any faster. I was only promised three days in my world compared to this one and I could end up waking up in the morning back in the hospital wing of my school."

"Your school doesn't sound very safe if they have an entire wing dedicated to helping students," the android commented as they continued to fly the wreckage of what had been the Red Ribbons Army's rebuilt forced lying beneath them.

"From what I managed to find out, it really can be dangerous," Harry admitted. "We had a student fall and break his wrist when learning to fly. Students are given wands to learn magic, but they can be used to cast spells in the halls that can hurt each other. My friend Ron managed to crack the skull of a massive troll that got into the school by using a spell we learned that day on his club. That isn't mentioning the carnivorous plants, three headed dogs, giant moving chess pieces made of marble or the teacher who was possessed by my parents killer running around."

"I think any parent with sense would pull their child from that school if they knew half of that was a possibility. I have… vague memories of my template and her own child, a son as well. I would have had him dragged out and found a more competent school to place him in. What sort of subjects did they have anyway," the android asked.

"Well they had Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and a few more as the core classes. The older students talked about taking electives when they reached the third year," Harry explained. "Why so curious about the school?"

"Honestly, I'm just trying to pass the time as we fly to West City," she commented with a shrug. "But that doesn't mean I can't find holes in your education that I can try to correct. You didn't mention anything about Mathematics, Literature, Sciences or any form of physical education other than running for your life. It doesn't sound like the ever planned on letting you into the workforce or prepare you for life on your own after graduation."

"It really wasn't something I asked about," Harry said as he adjusted course for where he felt Yamcha's energy who had stayed behind at Capsule Corp to try and continue his training using Vegeta's gravity chamber. "I was really just so relieved to get away from my relatives that I took the leap and never once looked back. I had friends for the first time and I was able to do magic, real live magic! It was a chance to connect to my parents in a way I had never even had the opportunity to do before."

"Just like a child, running in without thinking," the woman said with a soft smile at the boy beside her. Especially when he gave an indignant squeak at having been called a child. "Well, we'll see about getting you to where you need to be, if you can stay longer then just three days. It's possible if there is a time dilation between the two universes you could be here long enough to attend school and even graduate. If you were to take even just the knowledge you had back with you then you'd really thrive despite your failed education system."

"Hey, I'm not stupid," Harry muttered feeling as though he was suddenly judged and found wanting. Twenty One merely laughed at his indignation however and quickly reached out a hand tapping him on his outstretched arm before blasting off even faster and pulling away from him. Harry's eyes lit up as he recognized the game for what it was, tag. The first time he had played it was with Gohan inside the Time Chamber and they had a blast while chasing each other through the white void. With a burst of speed he gave chase, hoping to catch the android woman before she got to far away from him.

* * *

"Where have you been young man," the blue haired scientist was in form as she glared down at the wizard turned saiyan who was trying to back away from her. Her blue eyes looked angrier than he had ever seen her in the past two days except for finding out exactly how Cell had reached his perfect form. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I realized you weren't home? You might be a big shot Super Saiyan now but you're still new to this world and there all sorts of things out there that could take advantage of a little boy! Now, where exactly where you?"

"W-well," Harry stuttered and felt absolutely terrified of the woman in front of him. Sure Aunt Petunia had yelled at him but this was on a whole new level he didn't know how to explain. He felt as though he had greatly disappointed the woman who was kind enough to open her door for him and the realization made him feel only a few inches tall. "I-I heard about Muscle Tower and I just-just wanted to see if there was anything there to help us with Cell."

Bulma's continued glare made the boy look down at his shoes, his silly looking hat falling over his face. He sniffled slightly, surprised when he actually felt the sting of his eyes of tears. It had been years since he had allowed himself to cry in front of anyone else. After all it usually only made things worse back home if he was caught. The line 'I'll give you something to cry about' had become so horrifying in his mind that he had pushed it down as deep as he could.

"And what, young man, did you happen to find while you were out flying over a world you know nothing about," the question slammed into Harry like a hammer and slowly one of his hands came up to wipe at the moisture beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt," the voice of Twenty One stated from behind Harry, causing his head to hang even lower. "I'm android Twenty One. Harry here managed to awaken me earlier than I was scheduled while destroying one of Doctor Gero's labs. He's a very brave young man and managed to defeat three of Dr. Gero's old androids in order to do so."

Bulma's eyes flickered up to the woman, her eyes blazing before the softened somewhat and she released a breath. She admitted to herself that the other woman was strikingly beautiful and though she didn't get a sense of her being dangerous, she was definitely going to have to call Goku over to confirm that the woman meant them no harm.

"Be that as it may be, I expected better of you Harry. I can't believe I'm saying this but I want you to go to your room and stay there until dinner. I'll invite Goku and Chichi over so you can play with Gohan afterwards, but until then I want you to stay up there and think about what you've done and how your actions could have affected those of us you left when you ran off," Bulma said and motioned toward the hallway that lead to Harry's guest room.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he walked by the bluenette and made his way to his room, his hand wiping at his nose.

"Hmph, only a good kid like him or Gohan would react like that from getting grounded for a few hours," Bulma said shaking her head as she remembered the way she had acted in her own youth. She may have been a problem child compared to her sister Tights, but she would raise her children to be better, she hoped. And even if Harry wasn't hers, well she would do her best for him as long as he was under her roof.

"Harry told me that you were working on Android Sixteen here, is that true," the auburn haired woman asked as she pushed a pair of glasses up on her nose with a slim finger. "My brain was modelled and mapped after that of Dr Gero's wife. I doubt myself or Sixteen were every supposed to be activated but I can do what I can to help rebuild him."

"Wait, Dr Gero had a wife," Bulma asked looking at the woman in front of her and then thinking back to the old man she had seen briefly earlier that week before her car had been destroyed.

"While the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army was a problem for the Doctor it was not his primary reason to seek out Son Goku's destruction," the Android said casually. "His son, my templates son, is the individual Sixteen is modelled after. He was designed as a pacifist because the doctor didn't want him to be damaged in combat, since it was during a battle with the World Government that the original was shot and killed, however rather then fight the anonymous soldier who killed his son, he set his sights on the man who destroyed his life's work. I imagine my own creation was much the same way, a chance to preserve those that he had lost."

Bulma shook her head at the woman's story. It seemed the more they were learning about Doctor Gero the more complicated things had become.

"I hope you don't mind if Goku comes for dinner, but he has an ability to sense people's emotions and intentions that I can't duplicate. Harry might have learned how to sense people's energy as well but he's hardly an expert on it," she said and the other woman merely shrugged in response. "Well, until then, Sixteen is in my lab. We've had to remove a great deal of his synthetic skin around the damaged cranial area and begin looking at his schematics to make sure that we can rebuild him as well as we can. Gero was ahead of his time with some of these plans and we're only now realizing just how far behind the curve we are."

"I don't mind at all. In fact, I would be quite happy to have something like that performed just in case anything were to go wrong. I can only guess what the doctor had planned after all since even my fragmented memories end several years ago. I can't fathom to guess what years of self appointed isolation and his thirst for vengeance could have reduced him too," the android said sadly as she followed Bulma down the hallway and into the lab.

* * *

"So, did you manage to come up with any move variations," Gohan asked as he leaned back against a tree watching as the clouds aimlessly drifted over head through the windowed dome of the garden. With the two families eating together tonight the Sons had come over earlier than expected thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission and Harry had been released from his room early. Now they were simply waiting for the small army of cooks to get done with the banquet they would need to feed everyone present. Even the future version of Trunks had arrived, meaning that there would be four saiyans eating at one table while Vegeta stayed confined to the Lookout.

"Not really," Harry admitted as he sat on the grass nearby with baby Trunks holding on his forefingers as he tried to stand on uncertain feet. "Those old androids didn't really give me any time to try anything and blew up pretty quickly. But I'm sure I'll think of other moves if I get to stick around a while."

"I think I'll just go back to studying after this thing with Cell is done," the half saiyan said casually. "I mean, fighting can be fun and all but I mostly just like spending time with dad and Piccolo while training. I really want to be a scholar when I grow up and maybe help invent things like Bulma and Dr Briefs."

"I was the same way when it came to Quidditch back home," Harry admitted. "The game is fun, but I just like to fly. It's freeing to be up in the sky and just letting the problems on the ground float away. Though, now that I can actually fly whenever I want to, I don't think I can go back to a broomstick except just for nostalgia or play Quidditch with the team back at school."

"I know what you mean," Gohan chuckled sitting up so he could watch Harry play with the lavender haired baby. "Flying on the Nimbus is pretty relaxing though and sometimes it's fun to just lay back and stare at the sky without trying to hurry anywhere."

"Nimbus," the wizard asked perking up and looking at Gohan with a raised eyebrow. "That's the name of my broom back home. I have a Nimbus two thousand, the fastest broom on the market. Well, for a while at least. Ron was telling me about a new Nimbus Two Thousand and One that is supposed to be faster and have better handling coming out this summer."

Gohan stared at Harry for a long moment before returning to his position against the tree. It was strange how many coincidences there was between the world Harry recalled and their own. Harry had admitted that even when he was in his own body that his hair had been unruly and impossible to tame, like a saiyans. He had even had it cut off one time but it grew back overnight. Harry even had a magic stick that he called a wand that he used for spells, while Gohan's dad had a magical stick called the power pole, even his friend Hermione sounded a lot like Bulma. Maybe, just maybe, there was a connection between the two that they just weren't seeing.

"It's pretty cool that you want to be a scholar," Harry admitted as baby Trunks babbled and fell onto his but, pulling Harry's arms down with him. "In my world I hope to become an auror, or dark wizard catcher. I'm hoping the training I get here will help me there and even when we defeat Cell, I doubt I'll stop trying to improve."

"You could also go see Baba, the old fortune teller. She's supposed to be able to bring people back for a single day, like she did with my dad's grandpa when he was a kid. I don't know much about the afterlife except for what dad told me, but maybe she could bring your parents back for twenty four hours," Gohan tried.

"I don't know what I'd say to them," the wizard admitted as he scooped up the baby making him giggle. "As much as I feel like I should love them, I don't really know anything about them other then they died to protect me. It would be like meeting anyone else for the first time, just complete strangers that I heard some nice things about."

"Well we have the dragon balls back again, so if you wanted you could wish them back to life, then you'd get a chance to really get to know them," the half saiyan tried.

"Yeah, I- I might try to do that," Harry admitted as he got a far off look in his eye. Meeting his parents for a single day wasn't really something he wanted to experience, not after the Mirror of Erised. They would be there but only long enough to barely catch up and then leave. Wishing his parents alive would mean bringing them back, living with them and getting to know them for the rest of his life and had a lot more merit to it then the first option.

"Gohan, Harry," the voice of Chichi called out to the two preteen fighters causing them to look up. "Bulma said that dinner will be ready soon so if you could help Trunks wash up and then come to the dining room we should be all ready for you."

"Thanks mom," Gohan called back as he pushed himself up from the ground and reached out a hand to help pull Harry up as well. "I forgot to mention, my birthday is in a couple of days and I'll be officially turning eleven. Do you want to come by? Dad said we might do some training in the morning as long as we remember to keep our power down."

Harry couldn't help but grin at the thought of being invited to an actual birthday. Putting the baby on his hip he couldn't help but grin and nod. "I'll have to ask Bulma but I don't think she'd say no to me going, but after today, she might have your dad come and pick me up."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Chapter 7 is here! Boy this one just short of flowed out pretty quickly. I have gotten a few notes from people about things and it seems that most people seem to be upset I'm jerking around the timeline. Releasing Android 21 early and things like that. Well, yes I am obliterating parts of the timeline and rebuilding them in the way that I see fit. Those seven years between Cell and Buu won't be peaceful, or the time between Buu and the Super timeline.

Now Harry is in Z-Broly's body so don't expect Second Coming or Bio Broly to be a thing in this. But, I'm playing with everything from Movies, Games even GT to appear in this. Not to mention the sequel I'm trying to plan as well.

But, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up and running soon as I can!


End file.
